Désir étoilée
by ophe.b
Summary: Histoire revisitée, avec un humour assez douteux. Personnages tournés en dérision, et une décision finale très surprenante. Attention changement de nature des personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve chers lecteurs, pour une nouvelle fanfiction basée sur twilight, un univers qui ne me plait pas trop, mais dont les personnages (surtout du film) m'ont marqué par leur platitude. J'écris donc cette fiction pour les tourner en dérision. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Edward=humain

Jacob=vampire

Bella=loup-garou

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Chap 1 : Une ville plus qu'étrange

J'étais contraint de quitter ma chère et tendre ville chérie, Phoenix, où j'avais tout mes amis, une superbe réputation de beau gosse et une vie plutôt pas mal, pour m'installer dans une petite ville dont le nom m'ai complètement sorti de la tête. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, il n'y fait jamais chaud et le soleil fait l'objet d'un avis de recherche toute l'année, sans jamais avoir été retrouvé. Mais je ne pouvais malheureusement rien y faire. Mon père était muté dans un hôpital de la région et la seule maison que nous avions trouvée pour tous nous accueillir se situait dans la ville dont j'ai oublié le nom. Pourquoi avoir acheté une grande maison ? Il faut dire que nous sommes une assez grande famille.

Tout d'abord mon père Carliste qui est médecin, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que nous déménagions, c'est un homme calme et simple, il est très rare de le voir en colère ou s'énerver ; ma mère, Esmée, est décoratrice d'intérieur, c'est une femme douce et sans complexe ; il y a Emmett, l'aîné de la famille, grand fan de Baseball et de blague à l'humour douteuse ; sa fiancée, Rosalie, une pétasse blonde qui n'aime personne d'autre qu'elle et mon frère, une vrai plaie cette fille ; Jasper, mon deuxième frère, tellement timide que pour certains il était muet et n'existait pas, il avait beau être mon aîné de deux ans, il réagissait comme un garçon de trois ans mon cadet. Il était tellement timide, que si une personne lui adressait la parole, il réagissait comme une collégienne en mal d'amour. Sa jumelle, Alice, était son exact opposé. Tandis qu'elle était souriante, pétillante, joyeuse et sociable, il était taciturne. Elle était brune, il était blond elle était extrovertie, il était introvertie. Puis il y a moi, Edward, le dernier de la famille, plutôt beau gosse, je fais tomber toutes les filles sur mon passage, certaines d'entre elle faisant même des malaises quand je leur adresse la parole. Pour elles, je suis un Dieu, pour les autres, je suis juste un garçon qui se la joue. Bien que mon objectif ne fût pas de faire tomber toutes les filles de mon bahut raide dingue de moi, j'avoue que cela me plaisait.

J'étais donc arrivé dans cette ville, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, et aujourd'hui était mon premier jour dans le nouveau lycée. Inutile de vous dire, que mon frère et ma sœur étaient avec moi. Pour moi, ce lycée allait être une torture. D'une part car dans un lycée de campagne on n'y trouve pas des gens super sophistiqués, d'ailleurs je me demande s'ils sont cultivés, et d'autre part, les cours sont de mauvaise qualités. Mais je devais faire avec, en espérant qu'il y aurait des gens assez bien pour moi.

Les cours se déroulaient normalement contrairement à ce que je pensais, et je m'en étonnais. Mon charisme et ma beauté froide avait fait leur petit effet comme je le pensais, et je me retrouvais déjà avec un fan club constitué à 99% de filles. Ce fut donc avec une procession, que je me dirigeais vers la cantine, pour me restaurer, Alice et Jasper m'avaient rejoins en cour de route et furent étonné par le petit groupe qui me suivait.

« - Et bien Edward, je vois que tu es très réputé.

\- Comme toujours.

\- C'est une chose qui ne changera pas.

\- Et de votre côté, sa se passe comment ?

\- J'ai réussi à me faire des amis de tout genre et Jasper comme d'habitude n'ouvre pas la bouche. »

Je rigole tandis que je me sers un repas. Alors que nous cherchions une place où s'installer, je sens que quelqu'un m'observe. C'est une sensation très désagréable. Je tourne la tête pour savoir à qui appartient ce regard, et tombe sur un garçon à la peau mâte et aux yeux dorés. Ce regard me captive et je ne peux me détacher de lui. Je suis tellement captivé, que je ne fais pas attention où je marche. Naturellement j'arrive par on ne sait quel moyens à me prendre les pieds dans une lanière de sac, je manque de tomber, mais heureusement je retrouve mon équilibre juste avant. Qui a laissé son sac trainer dans le passage ?! Je me retourne pour voir une fille s'excuser du bout des lèvres. Comme je m'en doutais c'est encore une intello qui fait ses devoirs en plein milieu du repas ! Je m'installe à la table choisie par les jumeaux qui se moque de moi, et regarde vers l'endroit où se trouve la personne, qui n'est plus là.

Je me retrouve en salle d'économie, pour le premier cour de l'après-midi et la seule place disponible est à côté de ce gars. On n'allait tout de même pas me faire croire qu'il ne restait que cette place ! Mais ne voulant pas être remarqué par les professeurs, ce serait un comble, j'allais m'y asseoir. Le gars ne m'adressa aucun regard, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était mal à l'aise, il se dandinait sur sa chaise et je me demandais s'il n'avait pas envie d'aller aux toilettes. Cela en devenait tellement agaçant que je me mis à lui jeter des regards noirs. A un moment, il se leva pour sortir en vitesse de la salle. Apparemment il ne pouvait plus se retenir d'avantage. Désespérant.

Enfin, la délivrance. Les cours étaient terminés et j'attendais les deux autres pour rentrer chez nous, dans notre coupée sport. Je voyais au loin, un groupe de jeune qui se tenait à l'écart des autres. Ils portaient tous un uniforme et je me demandais pourquoi mes parents ne m'avait pas inscrit dans ce lycée, qui me semblait beaucoup plus réputé. J'appris par les autres que c'était le lycée de la réserve et que l'on ne pouvait y entrer que si nous en faisions parti. Il y avait dans ce groupe, une fille brune qui se détachait des autres. Elle me paraissait maladroite, empotée mais fière d'elle. Je les trouvais étranges, d'autant plus quand je vis qu'ils faisaient un concours de force en soulevant leurs voitures. Je du détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle, quand enfin, les jumeaux me rejoignirent.

Quand je fus chez moi, je me fis la remarque suivante : « Cette ville est étrange. »

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 : Pomme d'amour et soirée déjantée

La nuit fut courte et la journée horriblement longue. Aujourd'hui je devais aller voir la secrétaire pour lui demander des renseignements sur les clubs proposés. J'avais envie de participer à une équipe sportive, comme le Baseball, pour faire plaisir à mon frère, mais aussi pour entretenir ma musculature. Quand je m'y rendis, je vis le garçon mâte qui s'y trouvait déjà. Sans le vouloir j'entendis leur conversation. En même temps, ce ne fut pas difficile, vu l'isolation du lycée qui était…pitoyable.

« - Comment ça, vous ne pouvez le faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous changer de classe comme ça, alors que le premier trimestre se termine.

\- Mais je voulais tellement être dans la classe du nouveau !

\- Je suis désolée. »

Il sorti du bureau à grand pas et quand il me croisa, il accéléra le pas en baissant la tête. Ce mec avait vraiment un problème. Je pris donc sa place dans le bureau.

« - Nous ne proposons aucun club.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Dans mon ancien lycée, il y en avait une vingtaine !

\- Nous n'avons sûrement pas le même budget. »

J'étais déboussolé et énervé. C'était intolérable qu'il n'y ait pas de club dans ce lycée ! Comment faisait les élèves pour s'occuper ? Ils ne restaient tout de même pas à la bibliothèque toute la journée ! Quoique j'avais un fan club. On pouvait donc en créer des clubs ! Et depuis quand, un lycée ne proposait aucun club ? Moi qui voulait tellement montrer mes talents d'artiste.

Les cours se succédaient les uns après les autres, toujours de la même façon. Le prof arrivait, faisait son cour et repartait. C'était à mourir d'ennui, surtout qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose, et qu'il n'y avait personne à draguer. Du coup je passais le temps en envoyant des messages à Jasper.

T'es dans quel cours ? – Ed

Géographie. – Jas

La galère. Moi c français. – Ed

Je préfère l'Allemand =). – Jas

Je c. Ta sympathisé j'espère. – Ed

Nn. Je parle aux autres quand ils me posent des questions. –Jas

C'est déjà un grand progrès ^^' – Ed

Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire avec l'une de mes amies qui m'avait invité à une fête organisé par ses amis de la réserve. Cela pouvait être intéressant et amusant, surtout que je voulais savoir ce qu'était vraiment cet endroit. Et si je pouvais y entrer et aller dans leur école, se serais encore mieux. J'étais en train de me servir une pomme, mais une bousculade me l'a fit lâcher des mains. J'essayai de la rattraper, mais mes reflexes étaient trop lent. La pomme tomba sur une chaussure, qui la fit rebondir avant qu'elle ne soit rattrapée par une main mâte. Je relevais les yeux vers la personne pour retomber sur le mec bizarre du cours d'économie. Il était partout ma parole ! Il me tendit la pomme avec un grand sourire et j'hésitais à la prendre. Après tout, il était étrange cet homme ! Mais par respect, je la repris. Je voulus prendre mon plateau pour me trouver une table, mais il se mit dans mon chemin, m'empêchant de passer. Que me voulait-il ? Il me tendit la main toujours avec son sourire.

« - Je m'appel Jacob !

\- Edward. Tu m'excuseras mais je voudrais m'installer pour déjeuner.

\- Oh, bien entendu. »

Il me suivit à une table et s'assit devant moi. Je fus vite rejoins par ma famille, qui s'empressa de me demander des informations sur ce nouvel arrivant. Enfin, Alice le demanda avec son énergie habituelle, Jasper ne faisant que s'installer en me saluant et en ignorant totalement, hum, Jacob je crois.

« - Salut ! Un nouvel ami Edward ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Nous sommes voisins en économie, et nous travaillons ensemble sur le même devoir.

\- Depuis quand…

\- Mais c'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir l'aider dans ce cas ! Il n'est pas très doué dans cette matière.

\- Sa tombe bien, c'est ma matière préférée. Et vous êtes ?

\- Alice, et voici Jasper mon jumeau. Edward est notre petit frère.

\- C'est marrant j'aurais cru l'inverse. »

Je les laisse discuter ensemble, une seule phrase tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Depuis quand, on avait un devoir en commun ? Je me ferais une joie de lui demander lorsqu'il arrêtera de m'ignorer et de m'envoyer des coups de pieds dans les jambes. La vache, c'est que sa faisait mal ! Mais à la fin du repas, il s'éclipsa aussi vite, qu'il est apparu.

J'étais arrivé dans la réserve, et me dirigeais vers la fête qui avait lieu sur la plage. La réserve était un lieu à l'écart de tout. La végétation y était dense et plus présente, ce qui devait être l'une des caractéristiques de ce lieu. Mais il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Seulement que les étrangers y étaient mal vus et que les maisons étaient toutes en bois. Au moins, ma curiosité était satisfaite. Sur la plage, un feu avait été allumé et des rondins de bois l'entouraient. Peu de personne s'y trouvait, à peine une quinzaine. Mais ce devait être ça une fête de campagne. Je m'assis donc sur l'un des rondins disponibles, juste à côté de mon amie qui me présenta.

« - Mes chers amis ! Voici Edward. C'est le nouveau donc je vous ai parlé. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

\- Bonsoir, moi c'est Bella.

\- Enchanté. »

Bella. Elle s'appelait Bella ! Elle n'était pas gâtée la pauvre, car elle n'est pas spécialement belle, je la trouve plutôt banale. En plus elle m'a l'air vraiment empotée et complètement maladroite.

« - C'est toi qui soulevait des voitures avec tes amis hier, devant le lycée ?

\- Ah. Oui. On faisait un concours de force. »

Un concours de force ? En soulevant des voitures ? Quoique depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette ville, je n'ai vu que des personnes étranges. La soirée était sympa, on rigolait bien tous ensemble. Je n'avais jamais rencontré des gens pareils. Entre démonstration de force, démonstration de muscle et danse autour du feu, pas le temps de dire ouf avec eux. En effet, les fêtes auquel j'avais assisté n'étaient pas du tout du même genre. Mais lors de l'histoire racontée à la fin, je me suis vraiment demandé, s'ils n'avaient pas fumé quelque chose. De très fort. Il faut dire avec cette végétation luxuriante.

« - Vous savez avant, le monde était en paix. Les humains se faisaient la guerre, mais tout se résolvait en temps et en heure. Jusqu'à l'arrivé des sangs froid. Quand ils apparurent, la terre fut plongée dans les ténèbres. Plus personne n'était à l'abri. Puis des gens comme nous les sauvèrent. Nous prions notre grand esprit, pour qu'ils nous aident à vaincre ses monstres. Il nous entendit et nous transforma à son image. Nous furent donc en mesure de repousser l'invasion ennemie. Et depuis ce jour, nos deux peuples se voue une haine sans merci. Grace à la réserve et notre pacte, les sangs froids ne peuvent venir ici.

\- S'ils le voulaient, ils viendraient.

\- Et se feraient aussitôt massacrer ! »

Des cris de joie saluèrent sa remarque et une nouvelle danse autour du feu s'imposa. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il était question, mais je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un conflit entre la réserve et l'Etat.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chap 3 : Economie domestique

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait beau et aucune trace de ce Jacob de malheur. Mais imaginez le choc, quand j'ai vu que le soleil pouvais se montrer dans cette ville ! Pour moi, c'était sur, il allait neiger ! Mais revenons au premier problème. Ce mec me force à faire un devoir avec lui, et il me laisse tout seul pour le faire ! Hors de question que je passe mes journées à me taper tout le boulot, pendant que lui se la coule douce ! Je m'étais donc renseigné sur lui afin de trouver son domicile et je m'y dirigeais. Sa maison se trouvait dans les bois, endroit que je trouvais glauque, mais quand je vis la maison, je fus ébloui. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que la mienne, mais elle était vraiment très belle et très moderne. Il n'y avait aucun doute, sa famille avait du goût.

J'étais à peine arrivé à la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait la peau mâte et les cheveux bruns attaché en catogan. Rien chez lui, n'aspirait la joie et la gaieté. Au contraire, il pouvait vous déprimer d'un regard, ou vous donner des sueurs froides. Au choix.

« - C'est pour quoi ?

\- Je suis venu voir Jacob, on a un devoir à rendre ensemble.

\- Edward ? Laisse papa, c'est un ami à moi. Vas-y entre ! »

L'intérieur était comme l'extérieur. Il n'y avait aucune photo et pas beaucoup de décoration. Jacob me mena jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était déjà un peu plus personnel. Il faut dire avec tous les vêtements qui trainaient à terre. Je pense qu'il aime les motos, vu les posters accrocher aux murs. Mais une fois encore, pas de photo de famille. Bizarre.

« - Fait pas attention au désordre. T'es venu pour le devoir c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Tu as plutôt l'air en forme.

\- Oui je me sens bien mieux. Désolé je ne supporte pas trop le soleil.

\- Elle est chouette ta maison. T'as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Oui. Tu as déjà vu mon père, Billie, j'ai un grand frère, Paul et une grande sœur, Leah. Installe-toi au bureau. »

Nous commençâmes donc notre devoir que j'avais tout de même bien commencé, malgré mes difficultés. Je trouvais tout de même cette chambre étrange. Il était évident que Jacob n'était pas quelqu'un de très organisé, pourtant son lit était fait. Je détournais vite mon attention du lit pour revenir au sujet d'économie. Si je n'étais pas très doué dans cette matière, Jacob lui, savait son sujet. J'étais sur que nous aurions une excellente note. Parlons de Jacob. Il était collé à moi. Rectification. Il était presque sur moi, bien qu'il y ait de la place sur le bureau que je qualifierais de gigantesque. Mais je ne voulais pas m'écarter de lui, de peur de le vexer. Mais cette proximité me gênas et me donnais chaud.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous avions enfin terminé et je m'étirais pour dénouer mes épaules, quand je sentis une main se glisser malicieusement sur ma cuisse. Je sursautais violemment et me retournais vers Jacob qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire. Au contraire celui-ci faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

« - Tu sais, tu es vraiment mignon. »

Sa phrase me donna des frissons. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais pétrifié. Comment réagir dans ce genre de situation ? Je ne le savais pas et il en profita pour m'embrasser. Ce fut la première fois que je me faisais embrasser par un garçon, et même si le contact avec ses lèvres n'étaient pas désagréable, cela me rebutait. Les yeux écarquillés, il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réagir. Je le repoussais avec violence, m'essuya la bouche, rassembla mes affaires en vitesse et parti le plus vite possible et le plus loin de chez lui. Bien que le mot enfuir, était le plus approprié.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 : Rencontre au super marché

J'étais déboussolé. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru qu'un garçon m'embrasserait. Qu'il aurait le courage de le faire ! Surtout que j'ai quand même apprécié ce moment. Non c'est faux ! Je pense que je vais l'éviter un petit moment. Il est hors de question qu'une chose pareille se reproduise ! Malheureusement la scène ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête et mes parents m'avait demandé se que j'avais. Je voulu partir loin d'ici pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais quand mes parents m'avaient vu prendre mes clés de voiture, ils m'avaient demandé d'aller faire les courses dans la ville voisine. C'était aussi un moyen de ce changer les idées, mais d'un autre genre, surtout que je détestais faire les magasins. Mais quelle était la probabilité de tomber sur une connaissance ? Littéralement ? Car en faisant mes courses, je suis entré en collision avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'était accroché à moi durant la chute. Je me retrouvais donc avec un poids inconnu sur mon torse.

« - Ouch. Désolé, je ne regardais pas où je marchais…Bella ?

\- Edward ? »

Je nous remis sur pieds.

« - Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Je voulais te dire, que la soirée était géniale.

\- Alors il faudra recommencer. Hum. Pourquoi ne pas aller boire un verre ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement cette fille, mais passer du temps avec elle pouvait être sympathique. Et puis, on pouvait devenir de très bon amis, et cela me permettrais de me changer les idées. En prenant un verre avec elle, j'appris qu'elle vivait chez son père depuis un moment et que sa mère lui rendait visite le plus souvent possible. Je trouvais cela vraiment étrange. Mais plus rien ne m'étonnais vraiment depuis mon installation.

« - Sa parait étrange, mais je me sens mieux à la réserve. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne voyais pas ma mère.

\- Et la situation convient à ta mère ?

\- Parfaitement. Et toi ta famille ?

\- Et bien, j'ai une très grande famille.

\- Parle-moi d'eux.

\- J'ai des parents poules, un grand frère qui c'est fiancé, mais qui vit toujours chez nous, très protecteur avec ses cadets. Les jumeaux dont Jasper qui est, pour moi mon petit frère. Je suis le dernier de ma famille.

\- Cela doit être génial d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Me dit-elle en prenant ma main. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir, mais mes parents se sont séparés.

Soudain, mon portable vibre dans ma poche.

\- Tiens en parlant de famille. Excuse-moi…

Allô ?

Edward tout vas bien ? Ta mère et moi s'inquiétons de ne pas te voir rentrer.

Tout va pour le mieux, j'ai rencontré une amie et nous discutions.

Ne tarde pas à rentrer d'accord ?

D'accord.

\- Tu vois, un vrai papa poule. »

Bella rigole. J'aimais bien cette fille en fait. Dommage qu'elle ait l'air cruche et qu'elle ne soit pas très jolie. Sinon je pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle était brune, ce qui était tout à fait mon genre. J'avais eu l'occasion et la mauvaise idée de sortir, un jour, avec une blonde. Ce fut un cauchemar. Elle ne parlait que de maquillage et d'apparence et son cerveau quasi inexistant, n'avais pas assez de place pour l'intelligence. La personne qui me dira un jour, qu'une blonde est intelligente, je ne la croirais pas. Je passais un très bon moment avec cette fille, et j'espérais que l'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde. Peut-être même que je pourrais l'invitée à manger à la maison. Quand on se quitta, elle m'embrassa juste au coin des lèvres. Je me disais que c'était un accident. Plus tard, je ne pensais plus la même chose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : Jalousie ?

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'évitais Jacob. Je n'avais pas pu changer de place en économie, donc je devais encore supporter son bavardage incessant ainsi que son pied. Pourquoi son pied ? Et bien figurez-vous qu'il me faisait du pied. Et si je me décalais, il se décalait aussi. Je lui avais demandé d'arrêter, mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Au contraire, il rigolait et continuait de plus belle. Autant dire que je parlais à un mur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il insistait autant. Il voyait bien que ses avances ne marchaient pas et que je le repoussais ! Mais je crois qu'il pensait qu'en insistant autant, il arriverait à m'avoir. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il ne m'intéressait pas du tout ! En plus, les garçons c'étaient pas vraiment mon truc. Moi je préférais les filles. Et brune de préférence !

Aujourd'hui encore je m'efforçais d'éviter le brun et cela rendait mon frère et ma sœur suspicieux. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire, ce qu'il c'était passé ! Mettez-vous à ma place. Comment dire à sa famille qu'un gars pour une raison inconnue, vous a embrassé ? Impossible. Et puis je la connais ma famille, rien ne peut rester caché longtemps, si au moins deux personnes étaient au courant. J'évitais donc, le brun et la technique marchait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me coince dans un couloir pour une petite discussion.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évite ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Tu m'attire.

\- Pas moi. Et puis tu m'as embrassé, donc c'est normal que je t'évite.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Puis, pour une raison inconnue, il me renifle. Je le trouvais déjà étrange, ça n'arrange pas son cas. Il arrête puis me fixe en fronçant les sourcils, avant de me parler avec une voix dur et froide.

« - Tu vois une personne avec une odeur bizarre. Qui c'est ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Qui est cette personne ?

\- Mais sa te regarde pas ! »

Je me dégage de sa poigne pour retourner avec Alice et Jasper. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Jacob. Je n'allais pas passer toute ma scolarité avec un fou furieux aux basques. Surtout s'il se met à me renifler à tout bout de champs et qu'il commence à devenir jaloux. Je vois Jasper au loin, mais aucune trace d'Alice. Mon frère est en train de discuter avec une jolie fille rousse, qui lui caresse le bras, d'une manière qui se veut désinvolte. Mon pauvre frère est cramoisi et je suis furieux envers cette femme, pour une raison inconnue. Je ne laisserais jamais mon frère se faire avoir par ce type de femme ! Je suis sur que ce qu'elle veut c'est profiter de lui et de son corps innocent ! Je me rapproche doucement d'eux et enlace mon frère tout en lançant des regards noirs à cette pimbeche.

« - T'es qui toi ?

\- Oh, vous…enfin…vous deux ?

\- Je ne sais pas se que tu veux à Jasper, mais sache que je ne te laisserais pas faire.

\- Bien. A plus tard Jasper. »

Je la vois s'éloigner avec confusion. Il faut dire que je lui aie fait croire que nous étions ensemble. Tant mieux. Ça la dissuadera peut-être de recommencer.

« - Qui était-ce ?

\- Victoria. On est dans la même classe. Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé si méchamment ?

\- Jasper. Tu es trop innocent pour ton propre bien. On ta déjà dit une paire de fois avec Emmett, de faire attention à se genre de personne. La plupart veulent ce que tu as en dessous de la ceinture. »

Ma dernière phrase le fait rougir deux fois plus que d'habitude. Le pauvre. Un jour il se fera avoir. Si Emmett et moi n'étions pas là, cela ferait un bon moment qu'une personne malveillante lui aurait pris sa virginité. Il était hors de question que Jasper tombe sur une personne comme ça ! Il méritait bien mieux. Une personne qui prendrait soin de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, qui lui donnera des enfants merveilleux et qui le comblera de bonheur.

Nous rentrons à la maison pour aider nos parents à préparer le repas du soir. J'avais invité Bella à manger à la maison et mes parents avaient invités son père pour faire plus ample connaissance. Pour vous dire la vérité, mes parents pensaient que Bella et moi sortions ensemble. Ou du moins que nous allions le faire. Mais j'avais beau leur expliquer que c'était impossible, ils ne voulaient rien entendre. D'ailleurs ils étaient arrivés. J'accueilli mon amie avec chaleur et je la serrais dans mes bras. Après l'avoir relâché, elle fronça les sourcils et m'emmena plus loin, sous le regard attendri de nos parents.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

\- A qui appartient cette odeur ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon odeur ? C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit.

\- Qui te la dit ?

\- Un mec de mon lycée.

\- Tu devrais te méfier de lui.

\- Ouais, je sais qu'il est étrange ce mec. »

La soirée se passait merveilleusement bien. Le père de Bella était drôle, mais avait un humour vraiment particulier, mais sa allait de paire avec celui d'Emmett. Bella avait pu faire connaissance avec ma famille, et tout le monde l'appréciait, surtout Alice. Mais il était impossible de déterminer les sentiments de Jasper et de Rosalie, bien que pour cette dernière, il était évident qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas malgré le fait qu'elle l'ignorait.

« - J'ai passé une bonne soirée Edward. Merci de m'avoir invité. Mais fait attention à cette personne. »

Je la voyais hésité, et je me penchais donc pour lui faire la bise. Mais au lieu de rencontrer sa joue, se fut ses lèvres que j'embrassais. Au vu de la gêne de mon amie, je vu que c'était un accident. Mais tout de même. C'était quoi cette manie de m'embrasser ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voici un chapitre assez spécial, pour connaitre les deux autres protagoniste.

* * *

Chap 6 : Edward, pour nous

PDV JACOB

Il était tout pour moi. Depuis qu'il avait posé son royal postérieur, magnifique au passage, à côté de moi en économie. Il était tellement beau. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui auparavant. Il était châtain et avait les yeux noisette. Ce mec était une bombe ! Pourtant, tomber amoureux pour nous, est une chose quasiment impossible. Un vampire n'a pas sentiment. Nous sommes morts. D'ailleurs ma famille a une particularité. On ne se nourrit pas d'humain. Nous sommes « végétariens » dans notre jargon. Mais je vous avouerais que parfois, ils nous arrivent de boire du sang humain. Mais jamais à la source. Si par erreur nous le faisions, notre père nous a expressément demandé de ne pas les tuer, et on hériterait d'une punition exemplaire. Nous avons eu un entraine intensif pour nous contrôler.

Je voudrais vous présentez ma famille. Billie, notre « père », à la quarantaine. Il a été transformé par erreur par un vampire qui ne voulait pas le tuer. Le self-control chez les vampires, ont connais pas et on n'aime pas trop. Paul n'a jamais voulu parler de sa transformation. Des souvenirs trop douloureux peut-être. Papa l'a trouvé lors d'un de ses voyages, et par un moyens quelconque l'a convaincu de le rejoindre. Il est plus vieux que Billie en âge vampirique, mais il le considère comme son père, malgré qu'il l'appel par son prénom. Ma sœur Leah, a rejoins mon père et mon frère après 30 ans d'errance seule, son premier groupe ayant été décimé. Puis il y a moi. Je suis un jeune vampire. J'ai été transformé à 17 ans par un fou furieux, qui voulait créer son propre groupe. Il avait transformé des enfants en vampire, et les volturis ont mit fin à leur jours. Je suis l'un des seuls rescapés, qui ont réussit à s'enfuir. C'est Billie qui m'a recueilli et appris tout ce que je sais. Du coup je l'appel papa, et même s'il râle quand je l'appel comme ça, je sais qu'au fond de lui, il adora ça.

Mais revenons au sujet principal. Edward. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, son odeur m'obsède. L'odeur de son sang me mettais l'eau à la bouche et cela me faisait un peu peur je l'avoue. Mais à côté de ça, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour passionnément. C'était des sensations étranges pour un vampire qui était censé n'avoir aucun sentiment. J'en avais bien entendu parlé à mon père et celui-ci m'avait mis en garde.

« - C'est ton chanteur.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est celui dont le sang chante une douce mélodie à ton odorat et tes canines. Son sang te conduira à la perte. Tu vas le saigner jusqu'à la mort, et le sang que tu gouteras sera le meilleur que tu auras gouté et tu ne voudras boire que se sang là. Tu deviendras alors fou et tuera plus d'un humain sur ton passage, car dans ta folie meurtrière, tu rechercheras désespérément le goût du sang bu. On sera alors obligé de te tuer.

\- Je ne le tuerais jamais ! Et ce n'est pas mon chanteur ! Il est plus que ça ! J'en suis sur ! J'ai lu dans d'anciens livres, qu'il existait des calices. Il est mon calice !

\- Les calices sont une légende, que l'on raconte au jeune vampire pour les aider à surmonter leur transformation. Je n'en ai jamais vu et encore moins entendu. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de lui. Tu vas commettre un meurtre ! Et je ne peux accepter que l'un de mes enfants ait la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience.

\- Je te déteste ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas le bonheur de ton fils !? »

Comment mon propre père pouvait penser que je pourrais commettre un tel acte ? Je sais que j'aimais cet homme et il ne pouvait être que mon calice. Je voulais juste que mon père accepte ma possible relation.

PDV BELLA

Edward. Je l'avais rencontré lors de la soirée organisée à la réserve et dès que je l'avais vu, j'en étais tombée amoureuse. Il était beau et mystérieux, c'est tout ce qui me plait chez lui. Je savais que j'avais toute mes chances avec lui. D'après ce que je savais par sa sœur, il avait eu de nombreuses aventures, mais depuis leur arrivé à Forks, il n'était sorti avec personne. Et comme on est devenu proche, je pense qu'il a des vues sur moi. Je faisais en sorte de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments, mais je voulais qu'il fasse le premier pas car je ne m'en sentais pas capable. En plus je m'entendais si bien avec sa famille. Et mon père l'appréciait ainsi que sa famille. J'ai touché le gros lot et je pense qu'il est mon âme sœur. Ça ne peut être autrement. Une personne comme moi, n'a qu'un seul véritable amour et je l'avais trouvé. Pourquoi une personne comme moi ?

Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire. Mon père est un loup-garou, enfin plutôt un métamorphe, pas comme ceux que l'on voit dans les livres et les films. On lui avait toujours rabâché qu'il trouverait son unique et véritable amour un jour, et qu'au plus profond de son cœur, il le saurait. Il pensait que c'était ma mère, du coup ils ont vécu ensemble pendant longtemps et ils m'ont eu. Mais leur couple battait de l'aile et ils se sont séparés. C'est à ce moment que mon père à su que ce n'était pas son âme sœur. Mais une âme sœur peut se trouver au bout du monde. Bien entendu, ma mère est au courant de nos conditions. Je vivais chez elle jusqu'à ce que je développe mes pouvoirs. Depuis je vis avec mon père, pour plus de sécurité. C'est une situation qui ne convient pas vraiment à ma mère, mais c'est pour mon bien. J'ai commencé à développer mes pouvoirs de loup-garou, et depuis peu je peux me transformer. D'après mon père je suis spéciale car mon pelage est roux, d'un orangé et mes capacités me destinent à être le prochain alpha de la meute. Pour une femme, il est déjà rare de développer le gène loup-garou, et il est encore plus improbable qu'elle devienne un alpha. Du coup, il y a deux côtés qui se forment dans la meute. Les loups qui acceptent mon rang, et ceux qui le refuse. Il faudra donc un jour que je leur montre qui je suis, ou que je parte. Et cela faisait peur à mon père. Moi, je ne savais pas comment réagir car je suis assez réservée et effacée. Tout le monde me dit, que ma véritable nature ne tardera pas à se montrer. Pour en revenir à Edward, j'étais fière de l'avoir embrassé " par erreur " et qu'il croit que s'en était une. C'était une petite combine de mon cru, que mon côté lupin faisait ressortir. Malgré cela, mon père avait un avis mitigé.

« - Tu es sur que c'est ton compagnon ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand tu t'imprègneras de quelqu'un tu ressentiras quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant. Tu voudras protéger cette personne, mourir pour elle et quand elle sera loin de toi, tu te sentiras mal.

\- Je sais que c'est lui. De toute façon tu ne peux pas m'aider, tu ne t'ais pas imprégné.

\- Justement. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose que moi. J'en serais vraiment attristé. »

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me communiquer tout son amour. J'étais triste pour lui, car il n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur et peut-être qu'il ne la trouverait jamais. Mais j'étais sur d'une chose. Edward était mon compagnon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 : Sa sent mauvais

Depuis mon altercation avec Jacob, on ne c'était plus reparlé. A peine un échange de parole pour les projets d'économie en commun. Je crois que je l'avais vexé et pour une raison inconnue, je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de lui. Surtout que depuis le baisé accidentel de Bella, j'étais perturbé. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de me faire oublier le baiser de l'autre. Mais du coup je ne savais plus quoi penser de mon amie. Avait-elle des vues sur moi ? Dommage pour elle, je n'étais pas intéressé. Mais pas du tout. Pour le moment je devais m'expliquer avec le brun pour dissiper tout mal entendu. Celui-ci m'évitait comme la peste, et je compris comment il se sentait quand je faisais la même chose de mon côté. Par on ne sait quel moyens, j'avais tout de même réussi à le coincer dans le couloir pour lui faire face.

« - Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je-je voulais m'expliquer avec toi. _Pourquoi je bégaye ?_

\- A propos de quel sujet ?

\- A propos du baisé. Je ne suis pas homophobe et j'ai rien contre eux, mais je ne le suis pas tu vois ? On ne peut pas être ensemble et je voudrais que tu, enfin que tu arrête tes attouchements. C'est vraiment gênant.

\- Merci pour cette précision. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'évite. En fait, tu porte l'odeur d'une personne que je déteste, et ça me répugne.

\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette manie avec les odeurs ? Je pu ou quoi ?

\- Tu porte l'odeur de mon ennemi. Et non, tu sens délicieusement bon. Tellement bon, que je pourrais embrasser toutes les parcelles de ton corps.

\- Je-je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas gay ! C'était juste pour ça que je voulais te parler. Voilà.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de te faire la coure. Me dit-il en me caressant la joue avant de partir. »

Mais c'était quoi son problème ? J'ai quand même été clair à se sujet non ? Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Et puis cette manie avec les odeurs allait me rendre dingue. Je réfléchissais à cela quand une phrase de Bella, me revient en mémoire.

« - A qui appartient cette odeur ? »

Je crois que l'odeur que Bella sent, est celle de Jacob et vice-versa. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment leur comportement. D'un côté il y a Bella qui me demande de me méfier du brun, surement pour ses penchants, et de l'autre il y a Jacob qui me dit que la brune est sa pire ennemie. J'en conclu donc qu'ils se sont déjà rencontré et qu'ils se détestent. Mais pour qu'elle raison ? Je me pencherais sur cette raison plus tard, surtout que je viens de voir mon frère avec cette Victoria. Hors de question que cette fille s'approche de mon frère. Je me rapproche doucement d'eux pour éloigner cette pimbêche de Jasper, quand je remarquai qu'il avait l'air comme envouté par la rousse, dont les paroles sont incompréhensibles. Je pose alors ma main sur l'épaule de mon aîné, et cela à l'air de le réveiller, tandis que la rousse me jette un regard noir.

« - Désoler, mais Jasper n'est pas pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le voler.

\- Alors pourquoi tournes-tu autour de lui ? Tu ne vois pas que tu le mets mal à l'aise ?

\- Fais attention à qui tu t'adresse. »

Elle repart tout en balançant ses hanches outrageusement. Tout cela sentait mauvais. Je me retourne vers mon frère qui à l'air chamboulé.

« - Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Cette fille te faisait du rentre dedans.

\- J'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un brouillard.

\- Elle est trop étrange. Essaye de ne pas te trouver en sa présence. »

Je décide de rester avec mon frère toute la journée et de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Cette Victoria ne c'est pas représentée à nous. Et heureusement. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Elle avait un quelque chose de bizarre, qui me dérangeait. A la fin de la journée, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre ma voiture pour rentrer, ma sœur m'informa que Bella était tombée gravement malade. Inquiet pour mon amie, je pris la décision de me rendre chez pour prendre de ses nouvelles. J'étais inquiet de son état, mais arrivé devant chez elle, je ne reçu pas l'accueil escompté.

« - Bonjour Charlie, je viens prendre des nouvelles de Bella.

\- Elle va très bien. Juste un peu de fièvre.

\- Pourrais-je la voir ?

\- Non. Elle a besoin de rester loin des autres pendant un moment.

\- Pourriez-vous lui dire qu'elle m'appel quand elle se sentira mieux ?

\- Bien sur. »

J'étais étonné par l'attitude de Charlie. Habituellement, il était plus chaleureux. Je ne me posais pas plus de question que ça et repartais chez moi. Sur la route, je vis se qui ressemblais à Bella sur le bas côté pliée en deux. Je m'arrêtais près d'elle, et descendis de mon véhicule pour lui venir en aide.

« - Bella tout va bien ?

\- Ne m'approche pas !

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu veux que j'appel ton père ?

\- Vas t'en je te dis !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici dans cet état ! »

Je m'approchais pour poser ma main sur son dos, mais elle se dégagea et se retourna violement en grognant. Je pus voir qu'elle tremblait et que ces yeux étaient devenus rouges. Je ne pus dire si c'était une hallucination, car elle s'enfuie dans les bois.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 : Identité fascinante, révélée

J'ai très mal dormi. Un cauchemar m'avais tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Dans celui-ci, il y a avait un monstre aux yeux rouge qui voulait me dévorer pour X raison. J'avais décidé d'oublier l'incident avec Bella, dont je n'étais même pas sur qu'il ait véritablement existé. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas plutôt le rêve que j'avais fait ? Du coup, j'avais décidé de rester avec ma famille tout le week-end, histoire de me changer les idées. C'était sans compter sur ma famille.

« - J'ai appris que tu faisais tes devoirs d'économie avec un camarade de classe, mais qu'il était souvent absent. Me demanda mon père.

\- Oui, il ne vient pas quand le soleil est trop présent.

\- Il aurait une allergie au soleil ?

\- Je pense.

\- Tu devrais l'inviter à la maison, pour faire tes devoirs avec lui.

\- On verra ça. »

Hors de question qu'il vienne chez moi ! Je ne veux pas que mes parents le voient me toucher. Ils vont se faire des idées après !

« - Moi, en tout cas j'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec Bella. Me charrie Emmett.

\- Oui, c'est une très bonne amie.

\- Une amie hein ? Sa ne te rappel pas quelque chose Rosalie ?

\- Nous deux.

\- En tout cas, Bella t'aime beaucoup. Me confie Alice.

\- Quoi, quoi ? Comme ça mon dernier bébé c'est trouvé quelqu'un ? S'écrie joyeusement ma mère.

\- N'importe quoi ! Bella et moi, c'est impossible ! Elle n'est qu'une amie !

\- Non. Edward préfère les personnes plus, comment dire, imposant. Aux cheveux bruns de préférence. Renchérie Jasper.

\- Quoi ?!

Mais que dit-il ? Pourquoi sort-il ce genre de chose ! Surtout que venant de lui, c'est surprenant ! _**Il nous as vus ~**_ __ _Sort de ma tête Jacob !_

\- Oh. Aurais-tu quelqu'un en vu fiston ?

\- Bien sur que non !

\- C'est plutôt quelqu'un qui a des vues sur lui. Nous dit Jasper avec sérieux.

\- Quoi !

\- Dis-nous qui c'est Jasper ! Qu'on puisse conseiller Edward ! Crie sa brune de jumelle.

\- Je ne connais pas cette personne, mais elle doit avoir le même âge que lui. »

Serait-il possible que Jasper soit au courant pour Jacob ? Mais comment ? Non. C'est impossible. Mais du coup avec ses bêtises, j'ai toute la famille sur le dos, qui me bassine pour savoir qui c'est. Et le pire, c'est que si Jacob est écarté de la liste, j'en ai aucune idée !

« - Edward, Bella au téléphone !

\- Oui ?

\- Salut. Tu pourrais venir à la réserve ?

\- J'arrive. Je raccroche.

\- Sa sent l'amour ! Rigole Emmett. »

Je l'ignore et me rend à pieds pour me dégourdir les jambes, mais surtout pour prendre mon temps. Je ne suis pas pressé de la revoir après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé. J'arrive enfin en vu de la réserve et je vois Bella qui m'attend sur le perron de sa maison. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle se dirige vers moi, manque de chuter tout en se rattrapant à moi et m'entraine vers la forêt environnante. Nous marchons doucement sans nous dire un mot, appréciant le silence des lieux, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« - Hum. Je voulais te parler à propos de l'autre fois et te dire que j'étais désolée.

\- Que c'est-il passé hier ?

\- Tu te rappel l'histoire qui a été raconté lors de la fête sur la plage ? Et bien je suis une descendante des métamorphes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Edward. Je. Je suis un loup-garou.

J'ai eu un moment d'égarement en entendant cette phrase. C'était un mouvement pour la défense des loups ? Je ne savais pas que ça existais.

\- Ouais…

\- Et la dernière fois, j'étais trop en colère, du coup j'ai failli me transformer.

\- C'est cool de faire parti d'une association de loup.

\- Une association ? Non je suis un véritable loup-garou ! Enfin un métamorphe.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu fumes ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Je peux te montrer si tu veux. Mais je ne pourrais pas reprendre ma véritable forme devant toi. »

Elle part derrière un buisson, et je la vois se déshabiller. Mais que fait-elle ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle ! Je la vois alors se transformer et un loup orangé plus grand que la normal, sort des buissons. Je comprends alors que ce n'était pas une blague. Cela fait tellement bizarre de la voir comme ça, que je ne sais que dire et reste devant elle, ébloui et fasciné. Elle reprend alors sa forme humaine derrière le buisson et revient devant moi habillé. Elle met une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et croise les bras.

« - Tu me crois maintenant ?

\- Oui. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Comme dis dans l'histoire, mes ancêtres ont pu se métamorphosé grâce au grand esprit pour vaincre les sangs froid. Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non. Sa fait un choc mais tu ne me fais pas peur. Par contre, je crois qu'il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. »

Je la laisse seule dans la forêt et continu mon chemin, seul. Un loup-garou. Elle est un loup-garou ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suis choqué par ce que j'ai vu. J'aurais pu me faire bouffer ! Un loup-garou ! Au moins, je suis fixé par ce qu'elle avait la dernière fois, et je sais pourquoi elle me parlait d'odeur. Mais cela voudrait-il dire que Jacob est un loup-garou lui aussi ? Pourtant il ne vient pas quand il y a du soleil. Il serait donc allergique au soleil ? J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je vis la personne en question, de dos, penché sur un cerf.

« - Jacob ? »

Je le vois sursauter et il se relève avant de se retourner.

« - Edward ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je me promène. Et toi ? Tu…chasse ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu chassais. Encore moins que tu vidais tes proies.

\- On en apprend tout les jours, hahaha. »

Je le regardais d'un air dégouté. Je détestais la chasse, et encore plus les cadavres. Je n'étais pas tout à fait végétarien, mais je me forçais à manger le moins de viande possible, par respect pour les animaux. Je tiens quand même à souligner que sa ne me choquais pas du tout, de savoir qu'il chassait à mains nues, et encore moins que c'était une chose quasi impossible. Le choc du loup-garou surement.

« - Je. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

\- Quoi donc ? _Encore une révélation ?_

\- Je suis un vampire. »

Ok. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il faisait parti de la nouvelle mode gothique, Vamp. Après tout quand on le regarde, il fait pas trop gothique. Je le trouvais déjà étrange, il n'arrange pas son cas. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse des rituels vaudou.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais gothique. Il faut dire que ça ne se voit pas vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas gothique ! Je suis un vampire !

\- D'accord. Je sais que c'est une mode gothique, mais ce que je ne savais pas par contre, c'était que vous ne vous identifiez pas comme appartenant au goth. Mais pas besoin de crier. J'accepte ton homosexualité, je peux bien accepter ton style vestimentaire.

\- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? A moins que tu crois que c'est une blague. Mais je ne blague pas !

D'un seul coup, deux canines sortent de sa bouche.

\- Joli, l'effet spécial. J'avoue avoir un peu peur.

\- Je suis plus qu'un effet spécial. Je suis un prédateur qui a du mal à se retenir devant ce joli minois… »

Je sens d'un seul coup, une douleur insupportable traverser mon corps de part en part, partant de mon cou. Je ne l'ai pas vu se déplacer, mais il est contre moi, et j'ai horriblement mal ! Mal à en mourir ! Une douleur qui me fait hurler et qui m'amène jusqu'à l'inconscience. Ok. Se n'était pas une blague.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9 : Réveil douloureux

Tout était noir autour de moi. Il n'y avait rien, j'avais l'impression de flotter, et pourtant je pouvais ressentir la douleur qui se répandait dans mon corps à partir de mon cou. J'entendis des voix autour de moi, mais je ne comprenais pas se qu'elles disaient. Je reprenais lentement conscience au son des voix qui m'entouraient. J'ouvris les yeux, mais les refermaient immédiatement, la lumière agressant ma rétine. Quand enfin je pu les ouvrir sans problème, je pu remarquer que j'étais dans un lit installé dans une chambre qui me disait quelque chose. J'avais mal, faim et soif, je me sentais faible et nauséeux. Les personnes autour de moi, remarquant que je m'étais éveillé, se penchèrent sur moi et dans le lot, j'aperçu Jacob. Celui-là même qui m'avait attaqué. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé, je me redressai sur le lit et lui mit une droite, malgré mes maigre forces. Trois autres personnes se trouvaient autour du lit.

« - Tu la bien cherché Jacob. Se moque un brun assez carré d'épaule.

\- Cela t'apprendra à t'attaquer aux humains ! Réplique une femme aux cheveux courts.

\- Comment te sens-tu Edward ? Me demande Billie.

\- Mal ! Ce connard m'a mordu et vidé de mon sang ! Et vous êtes des vampires ?!

\- Je suis au courant. Nous en avons discuté et il a de la chance que son frère passait dans le coin. Autre chose ?

\- Je suis crevé, j'ai faim, j'ai soif et je veux lui défoncer la gueule !

\- Pour la nourriture, j'ai été te chercher à manger. Me répond la femme, Leah si je me souviens bien. Par contre, pour le combat, je crois que tu n'a aucune chance.

\- Repose-toi ici, nous allons prévenir ta famille.

\- Hors de question ! Je rentre chez moi !

Je commence à me lever, mais le décor se met à tourner si vite, que je dois me rasseoir avec l'aide du père de Jacob.

\- Doucement. Tu n'es pas en état de te lever et de rentrer chez toi. D'ailleurs comment vas-tu leur expliquer les marques dans ton cou ? Surtout que ton père est médecin. Me demande le frère de Jacob, Paul donc.

\- Je. Je leur dirais que je suis blessé !

\- Comme si ton père allait te laisser tranquille. Et tu compte rentrer comment ? En rampant ? »

Ils ont raison. Je ne suis pas capable de me déplacer et d'expliquer la blessure à ma famille. Mais je ne veux pas rester ici. Pas avec Jacob dans le coin ! Mais je suis si faible. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que je prévienne ma famille et que je passe la nuit ici. Je dois appeler mes parents, et poser des questions à la famille de Jacob, mais je me sens repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

C'est mon deuxième réveil, et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Au cou, au cœur, dans mon estime. C'est une sensation désagréable et j'en veux à mon camarade de m'avoir infligé cela. En parlant de lui, il est dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux rivé sur ma personne. Je me redresse et il m'adresse la parole, remarquant que je suis éveillé.

« - Comment vas-tu ?

\- Va te faire foutre connard, avec ton semblant d'inquiétude !

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Me dit-il en se rapprochant.

\- Reste où tu es ! Tu m'as saigné ! Presque vidé de mon sang ! Alors ne me fais pas des putains d'excuses !

Je me prends le visage dans mes mains.

\- Je pensais pouvoir me retenir, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Pourtant tu l'as fait ! J'ai failli crever à cause de toi ! »

Je crois bien l'avoir blessé. Il sort de la chambre et son père entre à sa place. Il me regarde d'un air désolé et s'approche de moi, avec un plateau de nourriture. Mon estomac se rappel alors à moi.

« - Je suis venu m'excuser pour l'attitude de mon fils. Nous ne somme pas sensé nous abreuver à la source, et nous ne buvons de sang humain qu'occasionnellement. Nous buvons ordinairement du sang animal. Je tiens à te dire que tu es spécial pour mon fils. Je pense que tu es son chanteur, et que ton sang le rendra fou. Le mieux c'est que tu reste éloigné de mon fils et qu'il ne te morde plus.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais vous avez raison. Je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche. Mais comment faire, quand on sait qu'il me tourne autour ? Je voudrais bien vous y voir à ma place ! »

Billie me regarde d'un air désespérer, tandis que j'avale mon petit déjeuné. Il doit surement se dire que j'ai raison, et que la tache sera plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Essayez d'empêcher un Homme en mal d'amour de voir la personne qu'il aime. C'est mission impossible, sans Tom Cruise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10 : Protection

Me voilà enfin rentré chez moi avec un grand sourire plaqué sur mon si beau visage. Faux évidement. Le sourire, pas mon visage. Il ne faut surtout pas inquiéter ma famille. Après tout, depuis quand les vampires et loups-garous existent ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir enfermé. J'ai pourtant demandé de toutes mes forces que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais malheureusement c'était bien réel. Je devais avoir un mauvais Karma. J'étais donc rentré chez moi plus heureux que jamais d'être de retour dans ma maison et de voir mes parents que je pris dans mes bras d'ailleurs sous leurs regards vraiment surpris. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, je voulais voir Bella de toute urgence. J'avais ce besoin irrésistible de la voir, de lui parler. C'est ce que réclamais mon être. Je saluais donc ma famille, avant d'aller la retrouver. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma mère.

« - Tu ne vas pas repartir maintenant ! Tu viens à peine de rentrer. Assied-toi et laisse-moi te préparer à manger.

\- Maman. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester.

\- Pas de protestation jeune homme. Tu t'installe et tu mange. »

Je ne pouvais pas refuser cette demande. Elle tenait tellement à me faire le petit déjeuné. Et puis, il est impossible de lui refuser quelque chose, et personne n'avait essayé de le faire. Mon père entra dans la cuisine à son tour, m'embrassa sur le front comme un enfant se qui me fit grimacer et tira le col de ma chemise.

« - Tu es blessé ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait ferme et rassurant, malgré la sueur qui coulait sur mon front. La famille de Jacob m'a soigné. C'est juste une piqure d'insecte. Comme Jacob est allergique, ils n'ont voulu courir aucun risque.

\- Tu veux que j'y jette un œil ?

\- Pas la peine papa. »

Heureusement, mon père n'insista pas plus, ce qui m'empêcha de lui montrer ma blessure, qu'il aurait trouvé étrange. J'englouti mon petit dèj' d'une seule traite. Il faut dire que se faire voler du sang, sa creuse l'appétit. Avant de sortir je croisai Emmett qui me demanda si j'allais voir ma petite amie. Je cru bon, le corriger, mais impossible de discuter avec lui sur ce sujet. Il ne voulait rien savoir et il voyait déjà Bella comme un membre de la famille. Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Qu'avait-elle de bien cette fille ? Rien du tout ! Elle n'était même pas un tant soi peu attirante. A mes yeux ce n'était qu'une amie, qui avait le pouvoir de se transformer en loup énorme, se qui la rendait un peu plus intéressante je l'avoue, mais pas assez.

J'arrive devant la maison de Bella et toque à sa porte, pour que nous nous promenions dans les bois comme la dernière fois. Elle est comme d'habitude, souriante et un peu cruche, mais depuis sa transformation je la trouve différente. Elle est moins maladroite, à plus d'assurance et je la trouve moins idiote qu'au début. Mais comprenez moi, c'est toujours Bella.

« - Je suis étonnée de te voir aussi tôt.

\- Oui. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Quoi donc ?

Je lui montrais alors mon cou. Elle se mit à grogner et trembler violement.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ! Hurle-t-elle.

\- Un. Un vampire.

\- Dis-moi qui est cet enfoiré que je le décapite et le déchiquète ! Que j'en fasse des morceaux, que je le hache hachis-menu, et que je brule ses morceaux dans un feu de joie énorme ou l'on dansera autour avec les autres membres de la meute !

\- C'est. C'est un garçon de ma classe. Oh Bella je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais j'ai peur qu'il me tue ! Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser en paix ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et ne recommence plus !»

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je me laisserais aller à la panique dans les bras d'une fille. Mais la pression accumulée depuis hier, plus la peur que j'avais ressenti me mettait dans touts mes états. C'était l'adrénaline qui retombait. Je la sens me prendre dans ses bras et serrer fort, elle qui est pourtant si frêle, elle me rassure comme elle le peut et essaye de ma calmer tant bien que de mal. Puis avec une audace que je n'aurais crue de sa part, elle relève mon menton pour m'embrasser tendrement. Son baiser n'est pas pareil que Jacob, mais il ne met pas agréable pour autant. Je mets fin au baiser et me dégage doucement de son étreinte.

« - Je suis désoler Bella, mais entre nous ce n'est pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement. Désoler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'attendrais. »

Je me demande si les habitants des environs comprennent quand on les rejette et qu'on leur fait comprendre qu'ils n'ont aucune chance. Le mot râteau ne doit pas exister dans leur vocabulaire. Mais leur détermination est louable. Soudain, un cri me sort de mes réflexions.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Snif. Snif. Il y a un vampire sur notre territoire ! Je dois y aller !

\- Attend-moi !

\- C'est trop dangereux ! »

Je la vois muter en un gigantesque loup roux qui s'élance à travers les arbres, laissant derrière elle, des lambeaux d'habit. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Mon instinct me demande d'aller vers l'auteur du cri. Je me mets donc à courir vers l'origine du bruit, même si je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se situe. J'ai l'impression d'être perdu quand j'entends soudain des grognements sur ma droite, je tourne la tête pour apercevoir un autre loup mutant qui me dépasse. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement retenti et me guide vers ma destination. J'arrive sur les lieux pour trouver un rassemblement de loup. L'inquiétude en moi grandis et me donne mal au ventre. Je me fraye un chemin entre eux pour apercevoir mon frère allongé au sol, une blessure au cou.

« - Jasper ! »

Je me jette sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et tenter de le réveiller.

« - Jasper ! Jasper s'il te plait réveille-toi ! »

Je vois le loup roux reprendre forme humaine et s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Je relève la tête pour apercevoir Bella entièrement nue. C'est quoi cette nouvelle manœuvre pour me séduire ? Je baisse la tête pour ne pas avoir cette vision, mais elle m'en empêche, je détourne alors le regard. Elle est nue bordel !

« - Edward regarde moi ! Ton frère va bien, il a juste été mordu.

\- Justement ! Il ne va pas bien du tout !

\- Ecoute. Nous ne savons pas si le venin a affecté son organisme. Et nous ne savons pas si c'est un membre de la famille Black qui l'a mordu. Nous allons donc l'emmener à la frontière pour une petite explication.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Grimpe ! »

Elle se retransforme et me fais signe de monter tout en s'abaissant. Sa me gène de monter sur son dos comme un cheval, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour sauver mon frère, alors je ferais avec. Je prend donc mon frère dans mes bras, m'installe sur le dos de Bella et agrippe sa fourrure, en espérant ne pas lui faire trop mal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11 : Traque et sauvetage

Nous arrivons à la soi-disante frontière entre les vampires et les loups-garous. Je ne comprends pas vraiment cette notion de territoire, mais vu qu'ils sont des loups, sa tombe sous le sens. Leurs instincts animal est plus fort que celui humain et les as poussé à marquer leur territoire je suppose. Il ne faut que quelques minutes d'attente avant que la famille Black n'apparaisse. Je ne les savais pas aussi rapide. Durant ce moment, Bella et Sam, l'alpha du groupe d'après mon amie, se sont retransformé et se tiennent droit devant les vampires malgré leurs nudités. Je vois Jacob se mettre à siffler quand il réalise dans quel état se trouve mon frère.

« - Que lui avez-vous fait, chien ?!

\- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça sangsue ! Il c'est fait mordre par un vampire ! Réplique Sam.

\- Il c'est fait mordre ? Il faut immédiatement faire évacuer le venin qui se trouve dans son corps, ou il va se transformer ! S'inquiète Billie.

\- Je suis sur que ça ne vous dérangerais pas ! Il n'y a que vous dans la région ! Grogne Bella. Et un membre de plus dans votre groupe ne vous ferais sûrement pas de mal, surtout si vous projetez de nous attaquer.

\- Apparemment non ! Et jamais ma famille n'attaquerait des humains !

\- Mais bien sur ! Répliquais-je en pensant à la morsure de Jacob, ce dernier prenant un air coupable.

\- Laissez-nous nous occuper de l'humain. Nous allons l'emmener chez nous pour le soigner.

\- Hors de question ! Hurlai-je.

\- Edward à raison ! Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas tuer son frère ?

\- On ne lui fera aucun mal Ed ! Et si par malheur il se transforme, on pourra lui apprendre à se contrôler tandis que ces chiens le tueront ! Fais-moi confiance. Plaida Jacob.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, et jamais Bella ne ferra du mal à un membre de ma famille. N'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant.

\- Les valeurs du clan sont très importantes pour nous Edward. Me répond-t-elle avec un regard dépité.

\- Tu oserais le tuer, s'il devient se qu'ils disent ?

\- Comprend nous, se sont nos ennemis et les tiens aussi d'ailleurs, on ne peut laisser un vampire en vie…

\- Tait-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes justifications. Tu es aussi horrible qu'eux.

Je me tourne vers les vampires.

\- Pour la survie de mon frère, je veux bien vous le confier du moment que je peux vous suivre. Mais je vous préviens que si vous lui faite du mal… »

Je laisse ma menace en suspend, et Il acquiesce. Je franchis alors la barrière invisible qui me protège d'eux sous les plaintes de Bella qui me demande de rester avec elle et de ne pas les suivre. Le père de Jacob me prend Jasper des bras et l'emporte loin de moi jusqu'à sa maison à une vitesse surhumaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Jacob en fait de même avec moi et je sens tout d'un coup, le vent fouetter mon visage avec une grande violence. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux et me cramponne au cou du vampire. En seulement une poignée de minute, on se retrouve devant chez lui et je descends de mon perchoir mal à l'aise. Jasper est étendu sur le canapé et convulse d'une manière inquiétante. Je veux m'approcher de lui pour le prendre contre moi, mais Billie m'en empêche, se qui me met hors de moi. Il faut la force de Jacob pour me retenir.

«- Laissez-moi voir mon frère ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre ! Lâche-moi Jacob !

\- Nous avons besoin d'espace pour lui retirer le venin, tu comprends ? Alors calme-toi et laisse nous faire.

\- Qui se dévoue pour lui retirer le venin ?

\- Impossible pour moi de boire un autre sang humain que celui d'Edward.

\- Je suis végétarienne. Ne me forcer pas à boire du sang humain. Prononce sans réplique Leah, qui me fait penser de plus en plus à Rosalie.

\- Hors de question que je le fasse. Tranche net Paul.

\- Et moi je ne peux pas poser les lèvres sur une jeune personne. Vous savez parfaitement que ça m'est impossible. Paul.

\- Hors de question.

\- Il n'y a plus que toi. Tu veux que cet humain meure et que sa mort pèse sur ta conscience ?

\- Ok. Souffle-t-il. Mais je veux être tranquille pour une quinzaine d'année après. »

Paul se penche sur le corps de mon frère, lui relève le cou, et aspire le sang de la plaie. Il est en train de boire le sang de mon frère ! Et dans une position assez suggestive en plus ! j'essaye de me dégager de la poigne de Jacob pour faire comprendre à cet être qu'il n'a aucun droit de toucher à mon frère, mais c'est sans aucun espoir, la force de Jacob est, je dois l'avouer cent fois supérieur à la mienne. Petit à petit les convulsions de Jasper s'estompe pour enfin s'arrêter et laisser place à des gémissements plaintif. Se devait être le signal puisque le dénommé Paul se relève et se lèche les lèvres. Jasper ouvre les yeux et se met à rougir quand il comprend dans quelle situation il se trouve. Je ne perds alors pas de temps et me jette sur lui faisant se relever le vampire qui part dans un coin de la pièce en croisant les bras.

« - Jasper comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme si j'avais pris une cuite et toi ?

\- On s'en fout de moi ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Je crois que c'était Victoria.

\- Encore elle ?! Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester loin de cette horrible sorcière rousse !

\- Je sais mais je l'ai croisé dans la rue et pour une raison inconnue, je me suis retrouvé dans la forêt avec une horrible douleur dans le cou.

\- L'hypnose. La voix de Leah résonne dans la pièce.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle doit avoir le pouvoir de l'hypnose.

\- Comme tous les vampires. Répliquais-je sèchement. C'est comme cela, que vous arrivez à nous avoir.

\- Non. Chaque vampire à un pouvoir qui lui est propre. Répond Billie.

\- Depuis quand les vampires ont des pouvoirs ? Non je ne veux pas savoir. C'est quoi les votre ?

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous te les dire ? Demande ce, ce, ce Paul !

\- Leah à la capacité de ressentir la présence des autres dans un périmètre de 2 km, sauf celle des vampires. Utile pour repérer ses proies et les personnes disparues, mais inutile dans un champ de bataille. Paul peut anticiper les mouvements des autres.

\- Sauf ceux des vampires ? Demandais-je ironiquement.

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis mon pouvoir ?

\- Même ceux des vampires. Répond Billie, en balayant de la main la question de son fils. Moi je peux me rendre invisible aux yeux des humains et parfois des créatures surnaturelles.

\- Et Jacob ?

\- Il a la capacité de se comporter comme un humain tout à fait banal.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il peut dormir, boire, manger, aller aux toilettes comme tout être humain.

\- Ok. Un pouvoir qui ne sert à rien en faite.

\- Exactement.

\- Hey ! Ne faite pas comme si je n'étais plus là ! »

Nous l'ignorons et après mettre assuré qu'ils allaient tout faire en sorte pour attraper cette vampire et nous protéger, je prend mon frère par le bras pour l'aider à se déplacer et je remarque une chose étrange.

« - Où est la plaie ?

\- Tss ! Je fais les choses correctement et proprement moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Lui demandais-je avec humeur.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il à léché la plaie afin qu'elle se referme. C'est un de nos pouvoirs naturels.

\- Pourtant Jacob ne l'a pas fait pour moi.

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps. On a du le détacher de ton cou pour éviter qu'il ne te tue et ensuite on ne l'a pas autorisé à t'approcher. »

C'est une nouvelle étonnante que j'apprends là. Les vampires sont donc capables de soigner avec leur salive. Si mon père était au courant de ça, il pourrait sauver bien plus de vie. Même si l'idée est totalement répugnante.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12 : Nuit agitée

Je courais à en perdre haleine, mes poumons étaient en feu et mes pieds me brulaient. Une chose me traquait, mais pour une raison inconnue je courrais assez vite pour la distancer. J'avais la même impression que lorsque Jacob m'avait porté pour m'amener chez lui. La morsure m'aurait-elle transformé ? C'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas devenir gothique ! Je ne voulais pas m'habiller de noir et encore moins mettre du maquillage ! Je n'étais pas une fille, bon sang ! Je viens de dire bon sang ? Un juron typiquement vampirique ! Pendant mon monologue intérieur, j'avais ralenti ce qui permit au truc de me rattraper et me jeter au sol. Je me retourne pour voir mon agresseur et me met à hurler devant la vision d'horreur.

Je me redresse d'un coup dans mon lit, l'image d'un hybride vampire-garou imprimé sur la rétine. Je me passe la main sur le visage tout en reprenant mon souffle. Etre en présence de créature surnaturelle, n'a pas de bonne influence sur mon mental. J'ai l'impression d'être épié et je n'aime pas cette sensation. J'enlève ma main de mon visage et mon regard se pose sur un coin de la pièce plongée dans le noir. Je ne saurais dire comment, mais mon instinct me disait qu'une personne se trouvait dans ma chambre. J'espère vraiment que je ne me transforme pas en vampire.

« - Qui est là ?

\- Le grand méchant loup. »

Je sursaute bien malgré moi, alors que je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre. La personne s'avance dans le clair de lune et je reconnais Jacob. Je suis énervé et étrangement soulagé que ce soit lui. Mais il y a avais plus de colère en moi que de soulagement.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

\- Je te protège.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été attaqué, mais mon frère ! C'est lui que tu devrais protéger.

\- Mais je ressens ce besoin envers toi.

\- Je suis content que tu n'ais pas envie de le mordre.

\- Je n'ai envie de mordre que toi.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Tu dois toujours te sentir en sécurité avec moi. Me dit-il d'une voix…sensuelle ? Tout en grimpant sur le lit avec grâce. Enfin, je ne le trouve pas gracieux, mais il n'y avait que ce mot pour le définir à ce moment.

\- C'est étrange, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je me sens en ta présence, au contraire ! Et descend de mon lit !

\- J'ai pas envie. »

Il avançait toujours vers moi doucement, d'une manière gracieuse et assez attirante je l'avoue, il était déjà sur mes jambes quand je repris mes esprits. Il était bien entendu trop tard pour m'enfuir. J'avais toutefois remonté mes draps jusqu'à mon menton pour l'empêcher d'avoir accès à mon cou.

« - Ce n'est pas une vulgaire couverture qui vas te protéger. »

Tout en disant cela, il sorti ses canines et il tira si violement sur la couverture qu'elle se déchira. Il allait falloir trouver une explication pour mes parents. Pendant que je réfléchissais, Jacob avait rapproché son visage du mien pour m'embrasser. Je le repoussais, mais il était bien trop puissant pour moi. Puis il coula sa tête dans mon cou et commença à le lécher. C'était désagréable et j'avais beau essayer de le repousser, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Quand je sentis ses canines sur ma peau, je penchais inconsciemment la tête pour qu'il ais une meilleure prise. Puis il me mordit. J'eu mal, mais la douleur reflua petit à petit pour laisser place à autre chose qui me fit sortir un gémissement.

J'étais bien là, lui dans mon cou et moi dans ses bras musclés. Puis la vitre explosa laissant entrer une personne enragée qui empoigna Jacob pour le balancer de l'autre côté de la pièce, faisant un tapage de tout les diables. Je poussais un cri de douleur déchirant quand je sentis les canines du vampire me déchirer la peau du cou, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux tant la douleur était violente. Dans la brume de mon esprit, je distinguais Bella grognant contre Jacob qui, lui, sifflait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13 : Bella VS Jacob

Les deux ennemis se regardaient en chien de faïence. Tout les deux en position de combat et menaçant l'autre. Je mis ma main sur mon cou. J'avais vraiment mal et le liquide poisseux que je sentais sous ma main, m'indiquait que je saignais abondamment.

« - Notre clause indique, que vous ne devez pas mordre un humain !

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain, c'est mon compagnon !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il n'était même pas consentant !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'indiquait son gémissement que tu as du entendre grâce à ton audition de loup-garou ! Et je te ferais remarquer qu'à cause de toi, il est blessé ! »

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur mon père vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt, un air surpris sur son visage de voir deux personnes de plus dans ma chambre.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Un blanc suivit sa déclaration. Vite trouver une solution pour expliquer tout ce bordel.

« - Hum… j'ai invité Jacob et Bella à passer la nuit à la maison, mais ils ont comme qui dirait un différent.

\- Ah oui ? Sans nous prévenir, en se faufilant dans ta chambre en pleine nuit, et en cassant une fenêtre ?

\- Euh…oui ? La fenêtre c'est Bella ! Elle a lancé un caillou pour me prévenir, mais un peu trop fort. Du coup, la vitre a explosée. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se disputent.

\- Je vois, et tu compte les faire dormir où ? Parce que je ne vois aucun matelas par terre.

\- Euh…mon lit est assez grand pour trois…

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez vous trois, et je pense que je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je vous préviens. Notre chambre est juste à côté et les chambres ne sont pas insonorisées. De plus, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous faire un cours sur la sexualité mais…

\- Papa ! C'est bon arrête ! Il ne va rien se passer ! De toute façon Jacob et Bella se déteste. Tu voudrais bien nous laisser ?

\- Ok. On se voit au petit déjeuné. Tout les trois. »

Puis il reparti en marmonnant qu'il devrait appeler un vitrier. Quand il fut certains que mon père était reparti ce coucher, la dispute reprit, mais trois tons plus bas.

« - Je ne cautionne pas le fait que tu l'ai mordu. Ta famille devra répondre de cet acte devant la meute ! Et hors de question que tu dormes avec lui !

\- Je ne vais pas laisser un chien dormir avec mon compagnon ! Toi tu dormiras sur le tapis !

\- C'est mon compagnon ! Et puis un vampire ne dort pas, donc le lit est à moi ! Ainsi que ce qui se trouve dedans !

\- Dommage pour toi poupée, mais mon pouvoir me permet de me comporter comme un humain tout à fait normal.

\- Grr. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un rival dans un vampire.

\- Sa t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

\- Sa suffit vous deux ! A cause de vous, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure demain ! De plus, ma vitre est cassée, j'ai froid et j'ai ultra mal au cou avec vos conneries !

\- Je vais te tenir chaud !

\- Je vais te soigner !

\- Hors de question que tu pose ta sale patte/main sur lui ! Dirent-ils en même temps tout en se grognant/sifflant dessus.

\- Taisez-vous ! De toute façon, il n'y a que Jacob pour me soigner. Je ne veux pas avoir de marque ! Et comme vous devez rester jusqu'à demain, soit vous faite nuit blanche, soit vous trouvez un endroit où dormir ! Mais arrêter de vous disputer !

\- Je vais suivre ta première idée. Je dormirais avec toi ! Dirent-ils en cœur avant de se re-grogner/siffler dessus. »

Je soupirais ne sachant pas quoi faire de ces deux idiots. Jacob s'avança pour s'approcher de moi, retira ma main de mon cou et lécha ma blessure. La douleur reflua rapidement. Puis sans crier garde, il soulève la couverture, m'attrape la taille et se couche me collant à son corps. Heureusement que j'ai eu la décence de mettre un bas de pyjama avant d'aller me coucher. Son corps est frigorifié, puis devient de plus en plus chaud grâce à son pouvoir. Il est proche de mon visage et cela me gêne horriblement.

« - Hors de question qu'il soit le seul à en profiter ! »

Bella se coule sous les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit, puis me tire contre son corps qui est bien plus chaud que celui de Jacob. Elle rapproche sa tête contre mon cou, et se serre contre celui-ci, tout en l'embrassant. Je vois Jacob se rapprocher, la colère dans ses yeux, et me reprendre dans ses bras, puis Bella et ainsi de suite.

« - Sa suffit ! Je ne suis pas un ballon ! Couchez-vous et laissez-moi dormir en paix ! »

Les deux ennemis s'entendent sur comment me prendre chacun dans leurs bras et s'endorment me laissant dans un cocon de chaleur. Merde. Maintenant c'est moi qui ai du mal à dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14 : Réunion et déjeuné en famille

Je viens de passer la nuit la plus étrange de toute ma vie. J'ai rêvé de chose tout à fait irréalistes et effrayantes, j'ai appris que Jacob était dans ma chambre, j'ai été embrassé, encore une fois, puis mordu, une dispute à éclaté dans ma chambre, mon père est arrivé en sous vêtement et enfin j'ai dormi avec deux personnes. Tout cela fait beaucoup pour une seule nuit. Pourtant je me sentais bien dans leur bras, entourer d'une chaleur bienveillante et protégé de leur corps. Le seul problème, c'est que pour la première fois que je partageais mon lit, ce n'était pas avec ma petite-copine ! Nous étions donc descendus à table comme mon père nous l'avait demandé et toute ma famille me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Surement dû aux deux autres qui voulaient absolument s'asseoir à côté de moi et qui se disputaient à peine le jour levé. Mais aussi, par la présence de ses deux idiots qui ne devaient normalement n'être pas là.

« - Je vois qu'on a passé une bonne nuit. Rie Emmett.

\- Assez, malgré deux sangsues.

\- Ne m'insulte pas. Ronchonne Bella. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

\- C'est bien la première fois que mon fils ne nous informe pas qu'il invite des gens chez nous.

\- J'ai oublié maman.

\- Ah. Et ils sont rentrés par la fenêtre de ta chambre en pleine nuit, au lieu de la porte.

\- Oui.

\- C'est assez, étrange. Non ?

\- Je sais.

\- En tout cas je suis contente de rencontrer tes amis mon cœur. Surtout ce fameux Jacob. Depuis le temps qu'on en entend parler.

\- Ah oui ? J'espère qu'Edward ne vous a dit que du bien sur moi. Demande le su nommé des étoiles plein les yeux, sous le regard noir de Bella.

\- Bien entendu. Vous êtes ensemble en économie. Tient, mange. J'aime savoir que les gens qui sont, inviter on va dire, mange à leur faim.

\- Oui c'est exactement ça. Et merci pour le repas. Dit-il en engloutissant une tranche de bacon, sous mes yeux ébahis, ainsi que ceux de Bella.

\- Notre fils nous a aussi indiqué, que tu étais allergique au soleil. Ça doit être difficile pour toi. Lui demande Carliste.

\- Assez. Mais on s'y habitue vite. De toute façon je n'ai pas eu le choix, et puis honnêtement, je préfère la montagne que la plage.

\- Ne pas vivre à la lumière du jour…heureusement que moi je le peux. Indique Bella. Au moins je pourrais m'afficher avec la personne que j'aime.

\- Moi j'aimerais savoir qui des deux est l'élu. Rigole toujours Emmett.

\- C'est vrai Edward. Tu n'es pas très discret. Tu aurais pu au moins m'emprunter du maquillage. Renchérit Alice.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- De l'énorme suçon que tu as dans le cou ! Crie à moitié ma sœur. »

Je pose ma main à l'endroit où Jacob m'a mordu et rougit tout en lui lançant un regard noir, que j'espère discret. Mais j'ai l'impression que Rosalie a capté mon regard. S'il vous plait, faite qu'elle ne se doute de rien ! Vite détourner la conversation.

« - Bon on va vous laissez nous. On a prévu une sortie tous ensemble avec Jasper.

\- Ah bon ? Me demande le concerné.

\- C'est pas vrai. Tu as vraiment une petite mémoire mon pote ! On avait prévu cette sortie depuis une semaine ! Intervient Jacob.

\- Jasper, tu ne m'a pas dit que tu t'étais fait des amis ! A moi ta jumelle !

\- J'ai oublié, désoler sœurette. Et puis c'est surtout grâce à Edward. C'est ses amis après tout.

\- Comment as-tu pu oublier une chose pareille ? »

Nous emmenons donc Jasper avec nous, qui nous regarde d'un air étonné et incompréhensif. Le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Jacob était déjà parti à grande vitesse. Juste le temps de voir un éclair. Je suivi donc Bella qui nous emmena à la « frontière » pour que nous puissions discuter des évènements. Toute la meute est là et commence à grogner à mon encontre. Ok. Que ce passe-t-il encore ?

« - Il a été mordu !

\- Le pacte a été brisé, je sais. Nous sommes justement là pour en discuter, en même temps que du vampire étranger.

\- Bella tu n'es pas l'Alpha !

\- Mon sang me crie que je le suis !

\- Jacob à donc mordu Edward ? S'élève la voix de Leah, qui vient d'arriver avec sa famille.

\- J'y peux rien. Il est fait pour moi.

\- Je m'excuse pour lui. S'incline légèrement Billy. Mais Jacob ne la ni transformé, ni tué. Nous respectons donc notre pacte. Bien que je ne cautionne pas le geste de mon fils. Par contre j'aimerais que l'on discute du cas du vampire étranger, qui sévit sur nos terres.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet vampire. Grogne Sam.

\- Mais c'est le sujet justement ! Mon frère est la proie de ce vampire, qui n'hésitera pas à recommencer ! De plus elle est dans notre lycée ! Elle peut décider d'attaquer à tout moment !

\- Nous t'écoutons Jasper.

\- Elle s'appel Victoria, elle est rousse, grande et assez belle. Je l'ai rencontré dans la rue, mais pour une raison inconnue j'ai atterrie dans la forêt et elle me vidait de mon sang. C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle.

\- Cette femme a surement le don d'hypnose. Elle est ici pour une bonne raison. Elle a failli transformer l'humain. Donc soit, son but est de transformer Jasper, soit il est son chanteur.

\- Dans tout les cas, l'humain est en danger. Et cela relève des loups de tuer les vampires. Dit d'une voix grave Sam.

\- J'irais surveiller la demeure des Cullen. Hors de question qu'une personne non visée, le devienne.

\- Si Bella surveille les Cullen, alors moi aussi ! Je ne laisserais pas le toutou, marquer son territoire en mon absence !

\- Edward sera à moi espèce de mort-vivant !

\- Certainement pas, sac à puces !

\- Hey ! C'est de mon frère dont il est question !

\- Je serais présent sur les lieux pour faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien.

\- Waouh ! Paul venant de toi ça m'étonne ! S'exclame Leah.

\- J'ai surtout peur, que les deux abrutis se tapent dessus et laisse l'humain sans protection.

\- Très bien. Quand a nous deux, nous ferons des patrouilles sur notre territoire. Et vous les loups ?

\- Nous ferons la même chose de notre côté. Bella pourra s'occuper du vampire sans problème.

\- Parfait. Puisque tout est réglé, nous pouvons partir chacun de notre côté. »

Les vampires se retirèrent ainsi que les loups. Il ne restait plus que Jacob, Paul, Bella, Jasper et moi. Bon. Va falloir s'occuper. Après tout j'ai dit à mes parents qu'on faisait une sortie entre pote.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15 : Chasse gardée

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis l'attaque de Victoria, et depuis, plus aucune trace d'elle. Toutes les nuits, Jacob, Bella et Paul montaient la garde autour de la maison. Il arrivait souvent que j'entende leurs disputes et je devais à chaque fois leur demander de se la fermer depuis ma fenêtre. Il manquerait plus que mes parents entendent le raffut qu'ils faisaient et nous étions dans de beau drap. J'avais aussi eu une discussion avec Emmett, une fois rentré à la maison.

« - Alors ? Qui t'a fait ce beau suçon ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tout le monde l'a vu. Et nous savons que tu as dormi avec les deux, donc…qui est l'élu ?

\- Moi je suis sur que c'est Jacob chéri, vu le regard que lui a lancé Edward.

\- N'importe quoi ! » Je me suis relevé d'un coup et suit parti en rougissant.

J'avais aussi eu une conversation avec Jasper, sur l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous. Sa l'avait un peu chamboulé, mais il s'en était vite remis. Par ailleurs, il parlait très bien avec Paul, le vampire taciturne, malgré sa timidité. On m'avait dit que depuis que Paul avait sucé le venin du corps de Jasper, ils avaient une « relation » privilégiée. Sa me rassurait d'un côté de savoir que mon frère était en permanence protégé, mais en bon frère que je suis, je m'inquiétais de cette relation. J'avais peur que Jasper en souffre.

Revenons au sujet principal. Victoria. Celle-ci avait été repérée plusieurs fois en ville en pleine journée. Il avait été bien entendu impossible de l'intercepter. Elle nous narguait ainsi chaque jour. Puis, la meute avait eu une idée totalement ridicule, de mon point de vue. Utiliser Jasper comme appât. Néanmoins, les deux clans étaient sur que ça allait marcher. L'idée était d'emmener Jasper dans les montagnes, et de coincer Victoria dans la plaine, tout en laissant Jacob et moi avec lui. Pourquoi Jacob ? Parce qu'il pouvait avoir une odeur humaine. La vampire n'aurait d'autre choix de nous tuer tous les deux pour avoir Jasper. Un bon plan en perspective, qui n'avait pas plu à Bella.

« - Que je laisse le zombie avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi ? Certainement pas ! »

Après avoir enfin accepté suite à mes arguments. Ah. J'avais du expliquer à Jasper, que les deux créatures me faisait la cour et se battaient entre eux pour m'avoir, et de préférence dans leur lit. Je pense que je l'avais choqué par mes paroles. Faut dire, il est si pure et innocent.

Enfin bref, tout devait se passer pour le mieux, le plan étant assez simple. C'était sans compter sur Victoria qui avait prévu notre coup et avait emporté avec elle deux de ses amis. Surnommé par nos soins, les Black eyes peas. Oui. C'était leur sosie. Ridicule. Du coup nous avions été pris de court. Les trois vampires c'étaient attaqués chacun leur tour à un petit groupe. Dispersant nos troupes, laissant le champ libre à la rousse qui nous rejoint en peu de temps. C'est avec difficultés que les deux vampires furent tués. Mais pour Victoria, c'était une autre histoire, puisqu'elle parvenue jusqu'à nous, avec simplicité, se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation, et balançant toujours ses hanches d'une façon assez outrageuse. Ce qui ne la rendait pas du tout sexy, mais au contraire perverse.

« - Coucou mes jolis ! Je vois qu'on m'attend bien sagement dans les montagnes.

\- En faite, on attendait plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Rétorquais-je.

\- Toujours aussi agressif à ce que je vois. En tout cas Jasper, tu es toujours aussi mignon, et bientôt tu seras mien. Je pourrais alors te faire subir tout les préjudices que j'ai en tête.

\- Tu peux toujours crever ! Jamais je ne te laisserais mon frère !

\- Toi, je crois que je vais te faire avaler ta langue. Et par la même occasion te tuer, sans pour autant boire ton sang avarier.

\- Essaye pour voir. La défie Jacob avec un regard emprunt d'une colère noire.

\- Que peut faire un pauvre petit humain, contre moi une vampire ? A part me servir de quatre heures ?

\- Un humain ? Mais qui te dit que je suis un humain ?

\- Ton odeur, crétin ! Maintenant laisse-moi tuer ton ami ! »

Elle s'élance vers moi, à une vitesse phénoménale, mais elle est vite coupée dans son élan par Jacob. Quand elle comprend qu'elle c'est fait avoir, Victoria se met à rigoler d'une façon tellement psychopathe, qu'elle me donne des frissons dans le dos. Elle n'a que faire que Jacob soit humain ou non. De toute façon elle se croit plus forte que lui, et se met à l'attaquer avec toutes ses forces en réserves. Et comme elle ne c'est pas battue, elle en a encore beaucoup des forces ! Je prie pour que Jacob la mette hors service le plus rapidement possible, afin que l'on soit débarrassé d'elle à tous jamais. Mais malgré toutes les forces qu'il met dans la bataille, Jacob perd de plus en plus le combat contre la rousse, qui voit enfin sa victoire arriver. Et moi qui pensais, que l'amour de Jacob à mon encontre décuplerais ses forces afin qu'il puisse me protéger. Mais je vois Victoria le mettre à terre d'une seule main, comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon.

« - T'as encore du chemin à faire pour me battre. Maintenant regarde bien, ce que je vais faire à ton cher copain, qui va enfin fermer sa grande gueule. Hein ? Bah alors. On n'a plus personne pour se protéger ? »

Je déglutis et sert les dents devant cette folle, qui avance vers moi d'une façon chaloupée, en balançant ses hanches toujours de la même façon. Plus elle s'approche, plus je recule. Je crie à mon frère de s'enfuir rejoindre les autres, mais il est paralysé par la peur. La main de la rousse enserre mon cou, me soulève de terre et sert de plus en plus fort, m'étouffant peu à peu. J'ai beau me débattre et lui donner des coups de pieds, rien n'y fait. Je me fais plus mal qu'autre chose, vu qu'elle est aussi dur que de la pierre. Elle rigole d'un air fou, son rire raisonnant dans la montagne. Je perds peu à peu connaissance, elle est en train de me tuer, et j'entends Jacob hurler tout en essayant de se relever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16 : Samantha la sorcière

La garce serrait mon cou tellement fort, que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je perdais donc connaissance petit à petit, à cause du manque d'oxygène. Jacob avait l'air fou de rage, et essayait par tous les moyens de se relever mais sans y parvenir. Victoria l'avait trop affaiblit et bien trop malmené. Il ne pouvait que grogner, siffler et hurler devant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Puis le sol fut soudain sous mon corps. Victoria hurlait de douleur tout en se tenant le visage de ses deux mains. Mon esprit était un peu embrouillé et j'avais du mal à comprendre se qui se passait. Je pu tout de même distinguer une fille blonde tout à fait magnifique la main tendu devant elle, vers Victoria. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais c'était efficace.

Je repris mes esprits et mon souffle afin de me retourner vers mon frère qui avait l'air totalement effrayé. Puis Paul fit une grande entrée fracassante, tout en grognant et sifflant. Il se mit devant mon frère en position d'attaque et faisait barrage de son corps à toute personne étrangère. La fille blonde le regarda, puis se concentra sur Victoria qui avait arrêté de hurler et regardait la nouvelle arrivante d'un regard noir, son visage brulé me donnant des envies de nausée. La fille brandit sa main devant elle, marmonna une phrase dans une langue qui m'était inconnue, et un rayon de lumière se dirigea vers la vampire, qui l'évita de justesse. Je compris alors comment elle avait fait pour la blesser. L'effet de surprise étant passé, il lui fut moins aisé de toucher la rousse qui ne faisait que fuir.

Victoria utilisait des attaques rapides pour frapper la jeune femme, qui se défendait comme elle le pouvait avec ses rayons. Cette femme était entrainée à se battre cela se voyait à ses mouvements fluides et calculés. Puis je pense qu'elle réussie à la toucher, car elle arrêta de lancer ses rayons bizarres. Au même moment Bella accourue sous sa forme humaine vers ma direction pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'avais toujours pas récupéré et étais encore faible. Elle pleurait de me savoir dans cet état, et ses larmes me tombaient sur le visage. Puis elle se pencha pour m'embrasser et étant trop fatigué je la laissais faire, avant qu'elle m'aide à me remettre debout. J'eu la tête qui tourna un instant avant que ma vue ne s'adapte. Je pus observer de plus près la fille blonde qui nous avait sauvée, et fut choqué quand elle dirigea sa main vers Jacob avec un regard tout à fait glacial. Je me devais d'intervenir.

« - Que faite-vous ?

\- J'élimine les ennemis.

\- Ne touche pas à mon frère ! Crie Paul, sans toutefois changer de place, gardant sa position devant mon frère pour le protéger d'un éventuel danger.

\- Tu veux le sauver mais tu ne change pas de position. Et si tu es son frère, tu es alors un ennemi.

\- Moi je suis d'accord pour éliminer Jacob. Se sera un rival en moins, et j'aurais alors le champ libre pour conquérir Edward.

\- Ecoutez. Ses deux vampires ne sont pas nos ennemis, se sont nos alliés. L'un d'entre eux c'est lié inconsciemment avec mon frère, et le protège contre toute agression extérieure. Quand à l'autre, il me fait la cours, il ne va pas me tuer.

\- Qui me dit qu'il va pas tuer d'autre personne ?

\- Nous sommes réglo. Répond faiblement Jacob. Nous sommes une famille végétarienne.

\- Je vais vous croire, car ces humains plaident en votre faveur. Sur ce.

\- Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appel Samantha et je suis une sorcière. »

Puis elle repartie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, comme une sorte d'apparition, qui amenais des bonnes nouvelles. Elle était incroyablement belle et m'avait tapée dans l'œil. Au moins j'étais sur que cette fille n'allait pas utiliser des méthodes bizarre pour tentée de m'avoir. A moins qu'elle décidait de me faire avaler un filtre d'amour.

Nous rejoignions donc le reste du groupe, pour qui la bataille avait fait rage non sans blessure dans les deux clans. La blonde était présente avec d'autre personne tout à fait inconnues. Des sorciers je pense puisqu'ils avaient l'air de se connaitre et regardaient les loups ainsi que les vampires d'une façon bien prédatrice à mon goût. Un homme brun discutait avec Billie, mais celui-ci écourta la conversation quand il vu l'état de son fils.

« - Jacob ! Tout va bien ?

\- Sa va papa. Je vais m'en remettre. Un peu de sang et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Paul tu va bien toi ?

\- Pas de problème. Je suis juste arrivé trop tard.

\- On parlera de tous ça à la maison. Je vois que Jasper n'a rien, par contre Edward à souffert. Ce n'était pourtant pas toi la cible.

\- Je l'ai quelque peu tourmenté.

\- C'est quoi tout ses gens ?

\- Des sorciers. Ils suivaient les deux amis de Victoria à la trace depuis un bon bout de temps, ce qui les on menés jusqu'ici. Ils voulaient vérifier qu'on était de « gentil » vampire. Ils ont même été étonnés de voir qu'on faisait équipe avec les loups-garous.

\- Plus pour longtemps. Je vais ramener Edward avec nous à la réserve. Il pourra se reposer un peu et se détendre loin de tout ce remue ménage.

\- Hors de question. Le sac à puce va prendre de l'avance.

\- Je ne suis pas en état de rentrer chez moi et tu n'es pas en état non plus Jacob. Je vais donc avec Bella.

\- Quand à moi frérot, je vais chez les Blacks. Comme ça il y aura un point partout. »

Comment ça mon frère allait rester chez les Blacks ? Pourquoi faire ? Mais je n'avais ni le temps ni la force de protester puisque Bella m'emportait loin d'eux un air de vainqueur sur le visage. J'eu juste le temps d'envoyer un regard noir à Paul, qui compris le message en inclinant légèrement la tête.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous ! Pour celles et ceux qui avaient fini la fic, je suis désolée mais je vient de remarquer que j'ai oublier deux chapitres. Veuillez m'en excusez.

* * *

Chap 17 L'après guerre

J'avais du dormir chez Bella. Dans son lit. Je n'avais pu protester au vu de mon état de faiblesse, mais se faire réveiller par Bella essayant d'aller plus loin avec vous, ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Sous la surprise, je lui avais envoyé mon poing dans la figure et l'avais regretté aussitôt quand une incroyable douleur avait transpercé ma main. La puissance du loup-garou. Elle m'en a voulu, mais pas moi. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle autre que l'amitié. Je n'y pouvais rien, si elle ne m'attirait pas le moins du monde. Et puis entre nous, qui voudrais d'une fille aussi cruche ? Non vraiment ce n'était pas mon style. Et puis je ne voudrais pas que son père me tue.

« - Bella. Je ne veux pas continuer dans cette voie.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Jacob ta plus embrassé que moi. Me dit-elle avec une moue enfantine. J'ai le droit de me rattraper quand même.

\- Pas trop quand même.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu préfère Jacob ! Cette sangsue qui n'en veut qu'à ton sang !

\- J'ai pas dit ça. »

Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire non plus. Pour dire la vérité, je ne voyais pas qui était le pire entre les deux, même si le caractère de Bella était vraiment horrible, mais celui de Jacob aussi donc… De plus je voudrais avoir une petite discussion avec mon frère. Et rencontrer Samantha. La si belle et si blonde Samantha, qui m'avait envoyé une flèche en plein cœur. Mais tout d'abord mon frère, je veux savoir s'il va bien, et ce que lui a fait ce Paul. En plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tenait à dormir chez les vampires, et me laisser tout seul chez cette furie. Qui d'ailleurs ne comprend pas pourquoi je retourne chez les vampires.

« - Tu veux déjà me quitter pour ce vampire de malheur ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise ! Je ne veux pas que tu aille là-bas ! Tu es à moi maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

\- Je ne suis à personne ! »

Non mais depuis quand je suis avec elle ? C'est pas parce que je dors chez quelqu'un que je suis à lui merde ! Ou sinon je serai à Jacob alors. Mais je ne vais pas lui dire ça, j'ai peur qu'elle pique une crise et qu'elle me retienne prisonnier de sa maison. En plus c'est qu'elle en serait capable le pire ! Bon, occupons-nous de mon frère et décrochons la furie de mon cou. Voir son visage de si près faisait assez peur, surtout dès le matin.

J'arrive donc chez les vampires et me fait accueillir par un Jacob tout à fait enthousiaste à l'idée de me revoir. Tellement enthousiaste que j'ai le droit à un baiser. Je n'ose plus rien faire contre ça, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien. Je prend alors un air blasé et las et demande d'une voix ou pointe une once de colère.

« - Je suis venu voir mon frère.

\- Je pensais que tu venais pour moi.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Il est dans la chambre de Paul. Et on pourrait en faire de même…

\- Hors de question ! »

Ok. Il y a vraiment un truc louche. Sa ne me plais pas du tout de savoir ça. Mais pas du tout. Qui sais se qu'il pourrait faire à mon frère si innocent. Je monte donc les escaliers menant à la chambre de Paul quatre par quatre et entre sans frapper près à en découdre avec l'autre vampire. Ce que je vois est une vrai vision de cauchemar. Mon frère est étendu sur le lit, Paul au dessus de lui, la tête dans son cou, et mon frère pousse des gémissements indécents. Je prends une belle teinte rouge tomate bien mure, et ferme la porte violement, me convainquant que ce que je venais de voir, n'était qu'une illusion ou autre effet d'optique, et que je ne venais pas de voir mon frère dans une position plus que suggestive avec le vampire taciturne. Je retourne donc au salon comme un automate, attendant le retour de mon frère, qui ne descend qu'un bon moment après. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il a mit autant de temps.

« - Tient Edward tu es là ?

\- Oui. Je me racle la gorge. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que je viens de voir dans la chambre de Paul. »

C'est maintenant au tour de mon frère de prendre une belle teinte rougeâtre.

« - Et tu as vu quoi ?

\- Rien. Seulement Paul pencher dans ton cou, et toi poussant des gémissements. Sinon rien de bien intéressant.

\- Tu sais, depuis que j'ai été mordu et que Paul m'a sucé le venin, nous avons une relation assez particulière.

\- Plus que particulière. Vous couchez ensemble !

\- E-E-Edward ! Ne dis pas se genre de chose !

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est faux je ne le croirais pas.

\- On n'en est pas encore à se stade.

\- Donc vous couchez ensemble. Ok. Pas de problème. J'espère que tu sais comment l'annoncer aux parents.

\- Pas de soucis. »

J'avais du mal à laisser mon frère à un autre, mais je savais que Paul prendrais bien soin de lui et qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème entre eux. C'est maintenant à moi de trouver l'amour. Et cela va être assez difficile. Mais pour le moment il fallait que je dise deux ou trois mots à Paul. Même plusieurs pour être honnête et que je le menace avec de l'ail, une croix et de l'eau bénite. Un rire de psychopathe sorti de ma gorge et mon frère me regarda avec un air apeuré, ayant surement peur pour ma santé mentale.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18 : Choix impossible

Cela faisait déjà un bon mois que Victoria avait été tuée. Mon frère roucoulait avec son maintenant petit copain. Mes parents l'avaient assez bien pris, malgré leur regard surpris. De mon côté, les deux ennemis se faisaient toujours la guerre pour m'avoir, mais ce sera bientôt fini. Car aujourd'hui je devais faire un choix. Les deux m'avaient donné rendez-vous à la frontière, pour savoir qui l'emporterait sur l'autre. L'objet de convoitise, c'était moi bien sur. Et celui qui m'aurais, aurais gagné cette guéguerre. Ce que sa pouvais être bête quand même un loup-garou et un vampire qui se faisait la guerre pour le cœur d'une personne. Ça allait être un moment épique je le sentais.

J'arrivais donc sur le lieu du rendez-vous, rebaptiser le ring, ou allait s'échanger les premiers coups pour tenter de m'avoir. Les deux étaient déjà là depuis un bon moment et se regardais sans bouger, m'attendant apparemment. J'arrivais donc, assez mal à l'aise et totalement désespéré, et une sonnette invisible retentit débutant le combat de la dernière chance.

« - Edward tu dois me choisir !

\- Non moi !

\- Oh là doucement ! Pourquoi je suis là déjà ?

\- Jacob et moi, avons décidé de te mettre devant le fait accompli pour savoir qui tu choisirais entre nous. Mais je sais que tu va me choisir, nous avons une meilleure relation que lui avec toi.

\- Ne croit pas avoir gagné d'avance le chien ! J'ai embrassé Edward plus de fois que toi.

\- Je suis une bouillote vivante ! Si tu me choisie Edward, tu n'aura jamais froid ! Tu pourras vivre au soleil avec moi et aller à la plage ! Tandis que ce mort-vivant te fera vivre dans l'ombre et t'emportera dans les ténèbres.

\- Vous êtes en train de lister chacun vos qualités pour que je choisisse le meilleur c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! Et je vais montrer à cette fille, que tu es MON compagnon.

\- Non tu es le mien !

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je serais votre compagnon ?

\- Chez les loups-garous, il y a un phénomène appelé l'imprégnation. C'est la reconnaissance de son âme sœur par le loup. C'est un amour éternel, que partagent les deux personnes qui sont fait l'une pour l'autre. Il est impossible pour des imprégnés de ne pas s'aimer. Ce n'est jamais arrivé !

\- Et comment sais-tu que tu t'es imprégné de moi ?

\- Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Je le sais et c'est tout !

\- Elle se trompe car tu es mon compagnon. Chez les vampires, il existe une légende sur les calices. Ce serait des humains destinés aux vampires. Leur sang serais si délicieux pour le vampire, qu'il ne pourrait s'abreuver d'aucun autre sang. Mais se n'est pas qu'une question de soif. C'est aussi, un dévouement pour l'humain, l'envie de le protéger, de le faire rire, c'est notre cœur. De plus, un calice ne peut devenir un vampire, car il est immunisé contre le venin des vampires. Et tu es mon calice Edward.

\- Sauf qu'il y a un problème. Je ne peux pas être le compagnon de vous deux. Donc il y en a forcément un qui se trompe, ou vous vous trompez tout les deux.

\- Impossible ! Hurle-t-ils en cœur.

\- Je te signal que c'est pour ça, qu'on se bat. Pour avoir ton corps ! Me sort Bella, en toute franchise. Et je te disais que tu n'auras jamais froid avec moi, que tu pourras avoir une famille et que l'on pourra se marier. Et avoir des enfants !

\- Nous aussi on pourra se marier, et avoir des enfants ! En plus je suis déjà un diamant géant donc pas besoin de bague ! »

En disant cela, il retire son T-shirt pour dévoiler son impressionnante musculature et il se met au soleil. Et au lieu de bruler comme je le pensais, il se met à briller ! Mais pas comme un diamant géant. Plutôt comme une énorme boule à facette. C'est la première fois que je vois ça et je ne trouve pas ça impressionnant. Au contraire. Je commence donc à pouffer et retient mes rires pour ne pas le blesser et le vexer. Comment avoir peur des vampires maintenant que je suis au courant de cette information ? Et puis franchement, ils perdent tous leur charme, et ils sont ridicules !

« - Je ne dirais pas que tu es un diamant géant…

\- Cool ! Sa veux dire que tu es à moi !

\- Ecoutez. Le choix est impossible à faire pour moi…

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas à réfléchir ! Je suis bien plus cool et canon que cette nana qui se fait appeler belle, alors que c'est tout le contraire, alors que moi…Me dit-il tout en levant ses sourcils d'une façon suggestive. Et puis mate moi ces abdos…

\- Le choix est impossible, car je ne vous aime pas ! Aucun de vous deux ! Alors je choisi une autre possibilité. Je choisi Samantha la sorcière. La plus humaine de vous trois. D'ailleurs je pars avec elle dans la semaine qui suit. Si je suis venu c'était pour vous dire au revoir. Pas pour choisir entre vous deux, alors que vous ne m'intéressez pas. »

Sur ce, je les laisse tout les deux en plan et me retourne pour partir. Ils commencent à crier et essayer de me rattraper, mais je me mets à courir pour m'éloigner d'eux. J'ai passé de merveilleux jour dans cette ville, j'ai rencontré de merveilleuses personnes, même si elles étaient particulièrement étranges. Je laisse aussi ma famille derrière moi. Mon frère dans les bras de Paul. Et moi je pars vers l'avant dans les bras de ma jolie blonde. Qui a dit que les blondes étaient idiotes ?


	19. Epilogue 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je revient avec ce premier épilogue car je sais que la fin de la fic vous reste en travers de la gorge. En espérant que vous l'aimiez.

* * *

Epilogue 1 : Retour à la source

Me revoilà revenu dans cette ville, dont le nom m'est toujours inconnu, mais qu'un jour peut-être je retiendrais. Les raisons qui me poussaient à revenir étaient nombreuses. Je voulais revoir ma famille adorée, et leur montrer que j'allais bien, j'avais besoin de revenir ici pour je ne sais qu'elle raison obscure et dernier point, je m'étais séparé de Samantha. Notre relation n'avait pas durée. Les blondes n'étaient pas pour moi en fait. Je le savais, mais j'avais été emballé par sa beauté et son intelligence. Durant notre relation j'avais vécu des choses merveilleuses, des aventures fantastiques, mais mon cœur me disait de la quitter et de revenir ici. Pourtant j'ai passé de merveilleux instants avec elle. Mais il est vrai que quand je l'embrassais, c'était une autre sensation qui me venait à l'esprit. Quand je la regardais, je la trouvais… trop féminine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette constatation me choquait. Et puis notre amour c'était essoufflé, jusqu'à s'éteindre. Heureusement, la séparation ne c'était pas fait dans les cris et la douleur. Elle avait compris, et m'avais laissé partir, tout en me demandant de rester en contact. Ce que j'avais apprécié.

Mais voilà. J'étais de retour et j'avais très envie de revoir ma famille, si précieuse. J'arrivais devant la maison, et fit une pause en soupirant de bien être. Puis après cet instant de nostalgie, je décidais à enfin pousser la porte de ma maison. Tout était silencieux, personne ne s'attendais à me voir revenir, et je n'avais pas passé de coup de fil. J'avançais jusque dans la cuisine pour voir ma mère faire un gâteau et mon père l'enlaçant. Je m'appuyais sur le chambranle de la porte et les observais ainsi tout les deux, avant de faire connaitre ma présence par un toussotement discret. Mes parents se retournèrent et je vis l'expression de surprise dans leurs yeux, avant que ma mère ne se jette sur moi.

« - Edward chéri ! Depuis quand est-tu rentré ?

\- A l'instant maman.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Samantha ?

\- Non on c'est séparé. J'ai découvert que je ne l'aimais plus.

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir. Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?

\- Non sa va. On c'est séparé d'un accord commun. En fait je pense que ce n'étais pas du tout mon type. Et les autres comment vont-ils ?

\- Très bien. Mais je préfère qu'on en parle tous ce soir à table. Tout le monde sera heureux de te revoir. En plus Emmett et Rosalie on une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer.

\- Ils ne vivent plus ici ?

\- Non, et il était temps ! »

J'étais étonné par cette nouvelle. Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais de la maison. Mes parents m'aidèrent à sortir mes affaires du coffre de ma voiture et m'installèrent dans mon ancienne chambre qui n'avait pas du tout changée. Cette chambre me manquait vraiment. Tout ici me manquait. Je voulais savoir comment allais mon frère et en apprendre plus sur cette nouvelle.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et le diner fut servi aussitôt. Tout le monde était là et tout le monde était heureux de me voir assit à la table. J'avais du raconter une nouvelle fois ma rupture.

« - Tu vois Emmett je te l'avais dit que sa ne durerais pas, et que son cœur avait déjà été pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Et il est revenu pour ça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Oh ! Tu parle de la fois ou Edward avait un énorme suçon dans le cou ? Demande Alice.

\- D'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas qui le lui a fait ! Rigole Emmett.

\- Je vous le dirais peut-être un jour.

\- Mais on voudrait le savoir maintenant ! En plus on n'a aucun indice sur qui a pu te faire ça ! On a bien deux suspects, mais c'est tout !

\- Bon vous n'aviez pas une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer ? Détournais-je la conversation.

\- Oui. Emmett et moi, avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer, qui devraient vous plaire.

\- Vous allez vous mariez ? Demande Jasper. Depuis le temps.

\- Non. En fait, vous allez devenir oncle, tante et grands-parents. Nous dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Demande ma mère des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Si. On attend un enfant avec Rosalie. »

A partir de là, ce ne fut plus que cris et parole incompréhensible tant le bonheur que l'on pouvait ressentir était grand. Mais il y avait toujours se vide en moi. Après le repas, je pris mon frère à part pour lui parler.

« - As-tu dit à papa et maman qui était ton petit copain ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Rougit-il.

\- Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi. Je t'ai vu avec Paul un jour, et vous étiez dans une position des plus suggestives.

La couleur du visage de mon frère devient cramoisie.

\- Non je ne l'ai toujours pas dit aux parents. Mais ils savent que je suis avec un homme. J'ai juste pas le courage de leur dire avec qui, même si je me doute qu'ils le savent.

\- Ils ne te diront rien et tu le sais. En plus ils adorent Paul. Tout va bien dans sa famille ?

\- Si tu demande d'une façon détourné comment va Jacob, il va très mal. Il est en train de mourir de folie.

Sa phrase me transperce le cœur et je me sens mourir de l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Tu es son calice Ed ! Ton absence lui est fatale ! Surtout ton sang ! Il ne peut plus absorber une seule autre goute de sang que le tiens et sa le tue. Il a commencé à perdre la tête, et sa famille ont du l'enfermer dans la cave ! Je ne peux même plus aller chez eux ! Il a absolument besoin de toi ! C'est urgent ! »

Ni une ni deux, je ne réfléchis pas et me met à courir en direction de la maison de Jacob. Mon cœur saigne et se consume à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'ai l'impression que ma course dure une éternité avant que je n'arrive devant la demeure des Black. Billie est d'ailleurs sur le pallier en train de siffler à mon encontre.

« - Dégage de là humain !

\- Je suis venu voir Jacob ! On m'a dit qu'il était mal au point ! Je suis là pour le sauver !

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état !

\- Je le sais ! Et je suis le seul à le soigner ! Je suis son calice ! Je l'ai réalisé et je suis venu rien que pour cette raison !

\- Billie. Intervient la voix de Paul. Laisse-le. »

Je remercie d'un signe de tête le vampire devenu mon beau-frère et entre à sa suite dans la cave de leur maison. Jacob est là, enchainé au mur. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que j'ai connu auparavant. Il grogne, siffle, tire sur ses chaînes et cette vision me donne les larmes aux yeux.

« - Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

\- C'est du au manque de ton sang. Il n'a plus voulu se sustenter et le chagrin mêlé à la soif de sang, la rendu fou. On a du l'attacher, car nous avions peur qu'il parte à ta recherche et ne te tue sous l'impulsion.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Il réclame ton sang et ton amour. Le mieux que tu pourrais faire c'est de le lui donner. Je resterais la au cas où il ne s'arrêterait pas de boire. »

Je m'approche doucement de Jacob, un peu effrayé et me mets à genoux devant lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je le sens se raidir à mon contact avant que sa bouche ne cherche mon cou et qu'il enfonce brutalement ses canines dans celui-ci. La douleur me transperce avec force et mes larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je le sens s'abreuver et savoir cela me rend heureux. Je veux qu'il vive, et si possible avec moi. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrête et se redresse.

« - Edward.

\- Jacob. »

Je passe ma main sur sa joue d'un air fatigué avant de m'évanouir.

Je me réveille dans la chambre de Jacob, avec un air heureux sur le visage. Je me tourne pour voir le métis à mes côtés qui me serre dans ses bras musclés. Je passe ma main sur son visage endormis et pris d'une envie incontrôlable l'embrasse tendrement. La fraicheur de ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manqué. Sa prise sur mes hanches se raffermit et il approfondit le baiser qui devient torride. Puis il le rompt pour m'adresser la parole.

« - Tu es revenu.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une erreur. La plus terrible qui puisse exister.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais laissé derrière moi une personne importante.

\- Et qui est-elle ? Me demande-t-il tout en embrassant mon cou.

\- Cette personne est juste au-dessus de moi. Souffle-je.

\- Mmm. Je t'aime Edward.

\- Moi aussi. »

Sous ces belles paroles, je reprends possession de sa bouche exquise, et il m'entraine dans une danse endiablé avec sa langue. Je romps le baiser par manque d'oxygène et sa bouche migre vers mon cou, qu'il mord délicatement. La brulure de sa morsure se répand dans mon corps avant de laisser place au désir. En parlant de désir, il commence à m'enlever ma chemise tout en passant ses mains fraîches sur mon corps devenu brulant. Mains qui migrent toujours plus bas, et…

Et c'est tout pour vous bande de pervers ! Maintenant fermé la porte et laissez notre intimité tranquille !


	20. Epilogue 2

Et ce second épilogue est pour tous ceux qui voulait un Edward/Bella.

* * *

Epilogue 2 : Je préfère la bête à la Belle

Me revoilà revenu dans la ville de…

« - De Forks mon chéri ! »

De Forks. C'est vraiment le nom de la ville ? Et dire que je ne l'ai jamais retenu, alors qu'il était si simple. Pourquoi je reviens dans cette ville ? Simple. J'avais rompu avec Samantha, et mes parents était revenu me chercher. La fin de notre couple était devenue assez violente. On en était venu à se lancer des trucs au visage. Il faut dire qu'après quelques mois de relation, j'avais commencé à voir le visage d'une autre fille à la place de celui de Samantha. Une fille brune, aux yeux bruns avec l'air un peu cruche. Et bien entendu je murmurais son nom dans mon sommeil. Cela n'avait pas plus à Samantha qui était devenue une vraie dingue. J'ai passé les derniers instants de notre relation comme un cauchemar qui reviendrait en boucle juste pour vous faire bien chier. Plusieurs fois, j'étais parti de la maison pour me changer les idées, et appeler ma meilleure amie. Et plus je passais de temps dehors et au téléphone, plus j'avais envie de partir de là-bas. Je savais bien que les blondes n'étaient pas faites pour moi, mais je voulais quand même tenté ma chance. Qu'on me tape sur la tête, si un jour il me prend l'envie de ressortir avec une blonde. Mais cela m'avait permis de me rendre compte de mes véritables sentiments pour une autre personne, auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé.

Vous voyez, une belle brune, un peu cruche ? Non ? Mais si vous voyez bien de qui je veux parler, celle qui soulevait des voitures ! Toujours pas ? Bon d'accord. Et si je vous dis que c'est celle qui peut devenir une bête enragée ? Un loup-garou ! Ah, je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ! Je parle bien de Bella, la seule et l'unique. Celle qui me faisait du rentre dedans avec cet imbécile de vampire. Bien que ses avances ne marchaient pas, j'ai fini par céder, quand je me suis aperçu que Samantha n'était pas faite pour moi.

C'est pour cela, quand rentrant chez moi, j'avais mis mon plus beau costume et avait repris le chemin vers la réserve, tout en passant chez le fleuriste. J'arrivais juste devant sa maison et sonnait tout en plaçant les fleurs devant mon visage.

« - Oui ? Demanda la voix de Bella.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, veuillez accepter ses fleurs et un diner romantique avec moi, ce soir même.

\- Edward. Je te signal que je suis un loup-garou et que par la même occasion je t'ai reconnu grâce à ton odeur.

\- Dommage pour l'effet de surprise.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu t'inviter au restaurant.

\- Mais et Samantha ?

\- On s'en fout d'elle. Prépare-toi et on y va. »

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Elle se prépara aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, et me rejoignit dans une magnifique robe bleu qui la mettait en valeur. Le léger maquillage sur son visage, embellissait celui-ci d'une façon tout à fait exquise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle, et pour la première fois, je trouvais que son prénom lui allait comme un gant. De plus, elle n'avait plus cet air idiot sur son visage et ne jouait plus à la fille maladroite, pour pouvoir me tirer un baiser. Je l'emmenais donc dans le restaurant que j'avais prévu pour passé la plus belle des soirées en sa compagnie.

« - Depuis quand est-tu rentré ?

\- Je viens tout juste de rentrer. J'ai quitté Samantha, car je me suis aperçu que mon cœur battait pour une magnifique créature.

\- Ah oui ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Jacob.

\- Je ne suis pas gay. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ma embrassé une paire de fois, que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras.

\- Heureusement pour moi alors.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que maintenant le champ est libre, et que j'ai enfin un avantage sur ce mort-vivant.

\- Laisse-moi te dire un petit secret. Lui dis-je tout en me penchant sur la table. Je préfère les jolies jeunes filles super puissantes, que les glaçons ambulants. »

Le rire qui sorti de sa gorge, était comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Je l'avais charmé et elle me l'avait fait depuis bien longtemps, mais j'ai mis du temps à m'apercevoir de mon erreur. Je devais absolument me rattraper maintenant. C'était ma dernière chance. Après le repas, elle m'emmena à travers la forêt jusqu'à un endroit au bord de la falaise ou l'on pouvait voir la pleine lune briller dans le ciel illuminé d'étoile. Attendez. La pleine lune ?

« - Euh, Bella. C'est la pleine lune.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Elle est magnifique. Me dit-elle tout en s'asseyant au bord de la falaise.

\- Mais… tu ne devrais pas te trouver avec la meute ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

\- Si, mais c'est la pleine lune, donc je pense qu'il est plus judicieux que tu te trouve avec la meute.

Elle se met à rigoler.

\- La pleine lune, n'a aucune emprise sur moi et les autres, car nous sommes plus des métamorphes que des véritables loups-garous. Quand à la meute, je suis l'Alpha maintenant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. J'ai pris ma place légitime, et malgré quelques refus de la part de certains, tout se passe pour le mieux. Et je suis contente que tu sois revenu, car tu es mon imprégné. Donc veux-tu qu'on soit ensemble pour l'éternité ?

\- Hey ! C'était ma phrase ! Mais oui, je veux être avec toi jusqu'à la fin. »

Sur cette belle parole, nous nous embrassons enfin pour la véritable première fois. Et je dois dire que ça fait du bien ! En plus sous ce beau clair de lune, quoi de plus merveilleux ?


End file.
